One Last Final Wish I: All American Girl, Sarah Tsuki
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Rubeus targets Usagi with a special ray gun that can kill her. This special gun targets those who have 'Moon Particles' and this ray gun can kill Usagi. Later on a foreign exchange student arrives in Tokyo which is friends with Ami Mizuno. What will happen? Will Usagi live or die? Stay there and find out!
1. 01 Usagi Targeted

One Last Final Wish I: All American Girl, Sarah Tsuki (Remake)

Chapter 01: "Usagi Targeted"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon Episode 72.

**** Usagi Targeted ****

Usagi's life was easy from her point of view. She had friends  
that always looked after her. Luna always nagged on Usagi to  
get her motivated. On this day, Usagi had to stay after school.  
Miss Haruna had given her detention once again. After she was done  
with detention, she ran to the Hikawa Shrine to meet the others.  
She arrived there in record time. Rei scolded her for being late.

"You're late Usagi!"

Rei scolded her harshly. Usagi responded by yelling back. Rei later  
would regret yelling at Usagi. Artemis stopped the argument by speaking.

"ENOUGH REI AND USAGI!"

Artemis yelled as he got the Senshi's attention. Then he spoke again.

"The Black Moon Clan hasn't attacked Tokyo in quite awhile. We got to  
keep ChibiUsa safe from harm!"

Artemis spoke in a normal tone now.

"Artemis is right. We got to keep ChibiUsa safe. Any ideas what the  
enemy might do next?"

Luna asked.

"Maybe they will target one of us."

Ami replied while reading a text book.

"I doubt that they will target one of us."

Luna gave her thoughts.

"Luna, if one of us were attacked, do you think you would sense it  
very quickly?"

Makoto asked.

"Yes, I believe so. If one of you were attacked, I would sense it immediately."

Luna answered again. Usagi looked at the time.

"Drat! I am supposed to meet Naru, however I got to go home first. I got to go! I will contact you later Rei!"

Usagi suddenly spoke up as Usagi left the shrine. Rei suddenly got an ill feeling.  
Minako looked at Rei and spoke.

"Rei, are you okay?"

Minako looked concerned. Rei looked back at Minako and answered.

"I felt an ill omen when Usagi spoke and left. I don't understand what it means."

Rei replied. She didn't understand what meant. However, something terrible would  
happen to Usagi. In the UFO above the earth, Rubeus looked out the window at the  
Earth and the Wiseman appeared and he spoke.

"Rubeus, you have failed me!"

The Wiseman told him in a quiet and sinister voice. Rubeus took a gulp. He knew he  
was finished.

"Sorry, master. I won't let it happen again."

Rubeus apologized for his failures.

"Make sure that it doesn't. Now listen. I know who Sailor Moon is."

The Wiseman announced triumphantly. Rubeus looked surprised.

"Who is it master?"

Rubeus asked.

"It is girl named Tsukino Usagi."

The Wiseman revealed.

"Are you sure master?"

Rubeus asked.

"Yes she is Sailor Moon. This item I have here detected 'Moon Particles' inside  
her body. This ray gun has 'Anti-Moon Particles' and anyone that has been exposed  
too long by its deadly rays will die! Also I will give you Doom Droid and you are  
to take this ray Gun and fire it at Usagi and kill her. With Usagi gone, we will  
have the Ginzuishou and also the Rabbit! Arise Doom Droid!"

The Wiseman revealed. Then out of nowhere, Doom Droid rose from the floor and it  
spoke.

"I am here, master!"

The Droid spoke.

"Go with Rubeus. Search and destroy Sailor Moon!"

"Yes master!"

The Droid answered.

Doom Droid left with Rubeus and began they began their search for Sailor Moon.

"The Ginzuishou and the Rabbit will soon be ours! Ha!"

The Wiseman laughed in an sinister tone

Later, Usagi made it home and walked in.

"Mom and Dad, I'm home!"

Usagi announced as she came in the door.

"Hello Usagi. Do you want something to eat?"

Ikuko asked. Shingo and ChibiUsa sat at the table. Kenji sat at the other end of  
the table reading a newspaper.

"Yeah, what do you have mom?"

Usagi answered questioning her of what she had.

"I have made some cookies. Want any?"

Ikuko asked.

"Sure!"

Usagi answered cheerfully. Ikuko handed Usagi a plate of cookies. The cookies were  
chocolate chip. These were one of Usagi's favorites. Usagi ate the cookies and then  
went up to her bedroom and changed her clothes and ran back down. Usagi wore a pink  
blouse with a pink skirt that went to her ankles. She wore white socks and pink  
shoes.

"Mother, I have to meet Naru. I'll be back later."

Usagi spoke as she ran out the door. She ran down the street towards OSA-P and  
went inside. There Naru was waiting. Naru was wearing a yellow blouse and a white  
skirt with white shoes and yellow shoes.

"Usagi, you're late!"

Naru scolded her a bit and then she smiled.

"I am sorry Naru, I had to stay after school again."

Usagi apologized to Naru.

"Geez Usagi. Only if you were never late... anyway let's get going... okay?"

Naru started to scold Usagi and then she stopped.

"Okay!"

Usagi answered as they walked down the street towards the mall. However, before they  
could make it there Rubeus and Doom Droid appeared before Usagi and Naru.

"There you are Usagi Tsukino! There is no escape for you!"

Rubeus announced after he had appeared. He had the 'Anti-Moon Particle' Ray Gun in  
his hands and he was prepared to use it.

"There is no escape for you!"

The Doom Droid sounded. Usagi froze and didn't know what to do. Naru looked at Usagi.  
She spoke to her.

"Usagi, you know who he is don't you?"

Naru questioned her.

"Unfortunately yes, Naru-Chan. However, I am not going to stand here and let them  
destroy my day!"

Usagi suddenly replied and vowed that the enemy wasn't going to ruin her day.

"I know you are Sailor Moon, Usagi Tsukino. So, there is no sense in denying it."

Rubeus spoke to her again. Naru looked at Usagi. Somehow she always knew. Usagi grabbed  
her brooch and she spoke.

"Moon crystal Power, Make Up!"

Usagi cried and she transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Stay behind me! I won't let them harm you!"

Sailor Moon vowed to keep Naru safe. Sailor Moon looked angry. She was tired of  
the enemy always ruining her day. Rubeus fired his Ray Gun and Sailor Moon quickly  
dodged the beams fired from the gun. Whatever the rays were, she knew she had to  
dodge as much as possible. Usagi kept dodging the rays. Rubeus became annoyed  
by this and he spoke to Doom Droid.

"Doom Droid! Use your tentacles on Sailor Moon so she can't run anymore!"

Rubeus ordered. Doom Droid complied and it hurled several of its tentacles  
at Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon tried to dodge the tentacles, but she got  
caught by the tentacles.

"Now you can't run anymore. This will be your end!"

Rubeus spoke again and he fired the Ray Gun and the Anti-Moon Particles hit  
Sailor Moon and she screamed. At the Hikawa Shrine, both Rei and Luna spoke  
up at the same time in unison.

"SAILOR MOON IS IN GRAVE DANGER! WE MUST GO!"

Luna and Rei yelled at the same time. Everyone transformed and left to find  
Usagi. Meanwhile, Rubeus fired his Ray Gun again and the Anti-Moon Particles  
hit Sailor Moon again as Doom Droid squeezed Sailor Moon harder causing Sailor  
Moon harder. Naru watched in horror as Usagi was being slowly squeezed to death.

"Oh, you are a fighter aren't you Sailor Moon?"

Rubeus asked.

"I don't die easily..."

Sailor Moon tried to speak. The droid had squeezed so hard that she had a hard  
time getting the words out. Rubeus continued to fire the Ray Gun at Sailor Moon.  
Sailor Moon was weakening fast and she knew she had to destroy that droid. With one  
of her hands she was able to reach her tiara. She thought to herself and she  
spoke.

'Please let this work...'

She thought as her tiara came off from her forehead and into her hand. She  
spoke.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

Sailor Moon yelled using all of her remaining strength and hurled the energy  
glowing tiara at the Doom Droid and it hit the monster and it turned to dust  
as it cried in terror. Sailor Moon freed from the tentacles collapsed to the  
ground.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Rubeus yelled as he put the Ray Gun on full power and fired the rest of  
the Ray Gun's energy at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon screamed as the rays  
hit her again with full force. Rubeus continued until he realized that  
the gun was empty. Rubeus smiled in sheer delight.

"With you dead and gone, the Rabbit will be ours!"

Rubeus spoke as he gloated about his victory. He tried to get Sailor  
Moon's brooch, but Sailor Moon's brooch zapped him.

"DRAT! I will withdraw... however, you won't live to see another fight!  
Those Anti-Moon Particles will kill anyone who is from the Moon!"

Rubeus yelled as he vanished leaving the empty ray Gun behind. Naru ran  
to Sailor Moon. She held Sailor Moon in her arms.

"Sailor Moon, you can't die... you can't... not like Nephrite... you can't"

Naru spoke to Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury,  
Sailor Venus, along with Tuxedo Mask, Luna, and Artemis had arrived.  
Sailor Moon's brooch powered down and returning Sailor Moon back into  
her civilian form. Usagi lifted up her hand brought it to Naru's face.

"I hope you weren't hurt Naru..."

Usagi struggled to get the words out. Naru looked extremely concerned  
for Usagi.

"Please Usagi. Hang on! Please don't DIE!"

Naru pleaded. Usagi smiled.

"It's okay Naru... death is a part of life..."

Usagi answered once again.

"Please... stay with me Usagi..."

Naru pleaded once again. Usagi looked at the Senshi and spoke to them.

"Please a favor..."

Usagi asked suddenly.

"What is it Usagi?"

Mars asked. Usagi paused for a bit and tried to gather her breath and she spoke  
again.

"... please protect ChibiUsa and also tell my family, that I will always love them..."

Usagi spoke again. She then turned back to Naru. She spoke to Naru.

"Naru, you are very warm..."

Usagi spoke once more in a very soft tone.

"Please Usagi..."

Naru spoke again, however Usagi stopped her by putting her hand to Naru's lips.  
Usagi spoke again.

"... it's okay Naru... don't weep... I will always... be with.. you... I have  
protected you from the very beginning... and... I have protected you until the  
very last... Naru... I am... glad... I... have... met... you..."

Usagi spoke again. She spoke her final words as the Anti-Moon Particles had  
fully taken affect in her body... Usagi's heart stopped its beating as she  
spoke her final words. Usagi's hand fell from Naru's face and Usagi's eyes  
closed for the final time and never to open again. Naru made a loud cry as  
Usagi lay limp on Naru's lap. Naru thought back when Nephrite died. Now Naru's  
memories of Nephrite dying was realized again as she witnessed Usagi dying in  
front of her. The Senshi were stunned beyond belief. Mercury used her mini  
computer and scanned the Ray Gun that was used on Usagi and it had slight traces  
of the Anti-Moon Particles that killed Usagi. The Senshi had a new mystery on  
their hands of what this 'Anti-Moon Particles' were and also had to tell Usagi's  
family of what happened to Usagi. Tough times lie ahead.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 08/30/2014

'One Last Final Wish' is based on the 1998 version of 'One Last Final Wish.'  
Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	2. 02 All American Girl, Sarah Tsuki

One Last Final Wish I: All American Girl, Sarah Tsuki (Remake)

Chapter 02: "All American Girl, Sarah Tsuki"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This features a new character, Sarah Tsuki. Also,  
I explain about the Moon Particles. Enjoy!

**** All American Girl, Sarah Tsuki ****

Sarah Tsuki got off the plane. She was a pretty young girl. She was  
15. She was very beautiful. Her hair was white blond. It went to her  
ankles! Her hair was long and wavy! She was a very friendly girl. Sarah  
had been pen pals with Ami for two years and finally they were meeting  
at the Tokyo International Airport. Mamoru sighed when he saw Sarah.  
Sarah's eyes were green. Her face shone with life. Sarah Tsuki was a  
Japanese American. Her father was American and her mother was Japanese.  
Her father had white blond hair while her mother had black hair. Sarah  
had inherited her father's looks. Ami held a sign that said 'Sarah  
Tsuki'. Sarah saw it and spoke to Ami.

"Hello, you must be Mizuno-San I take it... yes?"

Sarah spoke.

"Yes, I am. Call me Ami-Chan. That's what my friends call me."

Ami replied. Sarah wore a dress that was considered 'western attire'  
and her dress had all sorts of colors. Mostly red and brown. She also  
wore cowboy boots that went to her almost to her knees. Ami noticed  
that Sarah had a bow and arrows strapped to her back.

"I take it that you are an archer."

Mamoru asked.

"Yes, I am. I am the best in my class back home."

Sarah replied.

"I would love to see your archery skills."

Ami spoke up as she thought that Sarah reminded her of Usagi.

"How long are you here for?"

Mamoru asked.

"I am here as an exchange student. I have yet to enroll with the  
local school here. Maybe you could show me around?"

Sarah asked.

"I will be glad to!"

Ami answered. Sarah went and picked up her luggage. Mamoru and Ami  
took Sarah to an apartment that Sarah had previously arranged in  
advance. Sarah left her luggage at her apartment and Ami took Sarah  
to the Hikawa Shrine. Before Ami arrived at the Hikawa Shrine, Luna  
talked with the other Senshi.

"Moon Particles is energy that has been put on Moon People that has  
been born on the moon of the past. When Serenity and Endymion was transported  
to the future, Usagi was one of those Moon People who were reincarnated to our  
time and Serenity was able to used by Usagi. And when Rubeus used that Ray Gun  
on Usagi, the gun had Anti-Moon Particles which eventually killed Usagi. So,  
Princess Serenity is still in the Ginzuishou which I have before me. Although,  
Usagi died, ChibiUsa wasn't affected by Usagi's death. The Ginzuishou hasn't  
shone beautifully since Usagi died. It has been a month since Usagi's untimely  
death... there must be another Moon Person who can take the mantle of Sailor Moon.  
Only a female from the Moon Kingdom that has Moon Particles may become Sailor Moon  
if the Ginzuishou chooses her..."

Luna explained to the others of what Moon Particles were and how a person from the  
Moon Kingdom from the past can become Sailor Moon if chosen by the Ginzuishou. Ami  
walked in the meeting room with Sarah and Mamoru. Everyone looked at Sarah when she  
walked in the room. Sarah was 4 foot 11 inches tall. Sarah was very fit and very  
healthy. Ami spoke.

"Everyone, this is Sarah Tsuki. She is from the United States. She has been my penpal  
for about two years. She is an exchange student here in Tokyo."

Ami introduced the Sarah to the others. Luna looked at the Ginzuishou and noticed it  
was glowing wildly. Rei covered up the Ginzuishou with a heavy cloth to keep Sarah  
from seeing it.

"Hello!"

Rei, Minako, and Makoto all greeted Sarah.

"Hello everyone. i hope I can be good friends with you."

Sarah spoke again. Sarah looked at her watch and she spoke again.

"Oh, I am late. I have to go to Archery practice. I will see you all later."

Sarah told them and she left. Ami looked at Rei and the others.

"Why was the Ginzuishou glowing wildly?"

Ami asked.

"Sarah seems to be one of those from the Moon Kingdom who in the past was showered  
with Moon Particles from the Ginzuishou. Sarah must be a candidate of being the next  
Sailor Moon. You know the battles had gotten harder since Usagi died. I think time  
will tell tell if Sarah is Usagi's replacement or not."

Luna explained.

"I see."

Ami commented. Sarah went to the local archery range and she practiced shooting her  
arrows. She nailed the bulls-eye every time. Motoki, Naru, Umino, and Reika noticed her.

"Who is she?"

Naru asked.

"Her name is Sarah Tsuki. She is a girl from the United States."

Motoki replied.

"Wow! She is so beautiful."

Umino replied.

"I agree. She is very pretty. She knows how to fire her arrows."

Reika stated. Sarah was done with her archery practice and noticed others  
watching her. She walked over to them.

"Hello. I didn't know others were watching me."

Sarah spoke to them.

"You are that transfer student named Sarah, right?"

Motoki asked.

"Yes, I am Sarah. I am also the pen pal of Ami Mizuno."

Sarah replied as she picked up her arrows and put them back  
in her container and placed her bow on her back.

"I guess you will be coming to the Game Crown Arcade?"

Motoki asked.

"Yes, soon I will. I got to go home, please excuse me."

Sarah told them and she started home. The Senshi were fighting a  
droid. The Ginzuishou that Luna was keeping safe took off. Sarah  
was on her way home when she saw the Senshi fighting a droid unsuccessfully  
and the droid was getting the best of the Senshi. Sarah took her bow and  
arrow and fired her arrow and the arrow missed the droid.

"Young lady, you got bad aim!"

The droid yelled.

"I missed on purpose! Just pray that I don't kill you!"

Sarah yelled. Then the Ginzuishou appeared out of nowhere and  
it shone in front of Sarah. Sarah's body glowed with a silver  
light! Luna watched nearby as Ginzuishou was glowing in front of  
Sarah and Sarah's body glowed brightly. There was a brooch on  
Sarah's chest and the Ginzuishou hit Sarah's brooch and Sarah's  
brooch glowed brightly. Luna then ran to Sarah and spoke up.

"Sarah, listen to me carefully. You may not understand now, but  
we can fill you in later. You need to help the Sailor Senshi.  
Please repeat after me and say, 'Moon Crystal Power, Make Up'  
and you will transform into Sailor Moon. Hurry!"

Luna spoke to Sarah. Sarah looked confused but decided not  
to mess around. Sarah grabbed her brooch from her chest and  
spoke.

"I don't understand, I will do as you suggest! Moon crystal Power,  
Make Up!"

Sarah answered and transformed into Sailor Moon. Her white blond  
hair was automatically put up into Odangos and when she was done transforming.  
She looked at herself and she was amazed about her appearance. Jupiter retrieved  
Sarah's arrow and threw it to her. Sarah's Bow and Arrow transformed into a pink  
bow and arrow that had a Crescent Moon on it.

"My Bow and arrow has changed its appearance!"

Neo Sailor Moon stated as she looked at her bow and arrow. Luna spoke again.

It is your weapon and it has become part of your Senshi form. You have become  
Sailor Moon."

Luna explained to her. Sarah felt the Odangos in her hair and she smiled and she spoke.

"I love this already! Sailor Moon sounds to generic to me..."

Sailor Moon spoke to herself and then she spoke again and spoke like Usagi used too.

"I am the all American girl, the pretty soldier in a Sailor suit... Neo Sailor Moon!  
In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

Neo Sailor Moon spoke and did Sailor Moon's trademark stance with a new twist. Then  
Neo Sailor Moon's rod appeared out of nowhere.

"That is the Cutie Moon Rod. Use that rod and say 'Moon Princess Halation!' You  
can do it!"

Luna spoke and encouraged the new Senshi.

"I understand! Moon Bow... Entrapment!"

Neo Sailor Moon spoke as she fired her arrow from her bow and trapped the droid in  
a force field. Then she grabbed the Cutie Moon Rod and she spoke again.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

Neo Sailor Moon spoke as she held aloft the Cutie Moon Rod as yellow crescent moons  
came from the rod and turned the droid into dust. Neo Sailor Moon smiled quietly as  
she saw that she dusted the droid. Then Rubeus appeared in the sky.

"So, you found a replacement for Usagi? I will kill you too. watch your back!"

Rubeus spoke to Neo Sailor Moon and he vanished.

"I will defeat you, you foul fiend!"

Neo Sailor Moon vowed. The Sailor Senshi gathered around Neo Sailor Moon.

"Welcome aboard!"

Mercury told her.

"You aren't alone now. We will be your friends now!"

Mars stated.

"We will follow your lead!"

Venus told her.

"We will be here to help you!"

Jupiter stated.

"Now, we are a team again Luna."

Artemis commented.

"Yes, Sarah will have to briefed on what transpired lately. She will need  
further training."

Luna stated.

"Luna, I am humbled that I was chosen. I won't let you down!"

Neo Sailor Moon spoke to Luna as she bowed to Luna with respect to her. Luna  
looked quite surprised in how Neo Sailor Moon treated her. This was the beginning  
for Sarah. More battles lie ahead.

This Episode was completed on: 08/30/2014

'One Last Final Wish' is based on the 1998 version of 'One Last Final Wish.'  
Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	3. 03 Mercury And Neo Sailor Moon

One Last Final Wish (Remake)

Chapter 03: "Mercury And Neo Sailor Moon"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** Mercury And Neo Sailor Moon ****

Neo Sailor Moon was surrounded by the Sailor Senshi. Luna  
and Artemis were pleased that the mantle of Sailor Moon was  
now filled. Luna spoke to Neo Sailor Moon.

"Neo Sailor Moon, I suggest that we have a meeting so we can  
update you what has happened and bring you to the present. Remember,  
you are part of us now and rely on the other Senshi. They have fought  
longer than you and you can gain wisdom from them."

Luna explained.

"I will do my best. When do you want to have this meeting?"

Neo Sailor Moon asked.

"How about tomorrow afternoon?"

Luna suggested.

"That will work. We can meet right before I go to archery practice."

Neo Sailor Moon replied as she touched her brooch and re-transformed  
back into Sarah. She looked at her brooch and wondered about the  
new responsibility. Mercury placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder and  
spoke.

"I know this is all new to you, however just remember that you are  
not alone. Maybe it will be good that you and me can spend the day  
and get to know each other."

Sailor Mercury suggested.

"I would like that Mercury. This is all a surprise to me since I had  
no idea that I am the chosen warrior to fight this enemy. I will do  
my best."

Sarah answered. She tried smiling a bit but she found it a bit difficult  
that this new task now fell on her. Artemis then spoke.

"Sarah, remember this... your strength lies with your new friends.  
Trust in them and allow them to help you."

Artemis spoke in a serious tone. The other Senshi re-transformed and  
Ami took Sarah to the Tsukino House to pick up ChibiUsa. Ami knocked  
on the door and Ikuko opened the door. Ikuko wore all black. It had  
been a month since Usagi had died. The others told Ikuko that Usagi  
died from a monster attack to protect her Senshi Identity. Ami and  
Sarah entered into the home. Sarah was amazed with the home. Ikuko  
looked at Sarah and saw how beautiful she was. However, she was  
reminded that Sarah looked a lot like Usagi except for the color  
of hair which was white blond and her eyes being green. Other than  
that, Sarah was a spitting image of Usagi.

"What is your name young lady?"

Ikuko asked.

"My name is Sarah Tsuki. I am from the United States."

Sarah answered as she bowed. Shingo sat at the table. He was amazed  
of how beautiful she looked. ChibiUsa sat next to Shingo. Across  
from Shingo sat Kenji. Ikuko led them to the table. And Sarah and  
Ami sat down. Ikuko looked at Sarah intently. Sarah reminded her a  
lot like Usagi.

"You remind me a lot like my daughter... I wonder why?"

Ikuko questioned. Ami looked at Sarah and Sarah looked at Ami. They  
both thought the same thing. Then Ami spoke up.

"We see Usagi's room?"

Ami asked.

"Sure, I left it as Usagi had it last. Please don't touch anything."

Ikuko told them.

"We won't."

Ami replied. Ami and Sarah got up from the table and went up stairs  
to Usagi's room. Ami opened the door and she saw Usagi's room for the  
first time in over a month. Usagi's room looked like it was frozen  
in time and everything was placed exactly like Usagi had it. Sarah's  
body shuddered a bit when she entered the room. Ami looked at Sarah  
and she spoke to her.

"Are you okay Sarah?"

Ami asked.

"Yes, that was weird!"

Sarah replied as she placed her right hand over her heart. Her heart  
was beating fast.

"What is it?"

Ami asked.

"I felt a peaceful presence... it is more like it was some sort of  
energy and not a spirit..."

Sarah tried to describe what she was feeling. Ami seemed to understand  
what Sarah was describing.

"It's the Moon Particles... it is the energy that enabled her to be Sailor  
Moon and she must have been in this room so many times that some of her  
energy got left behind."

Ami explained.

"I see."

Sarah replied. Then Sarah scanned the room with her eyes and a piece of  
paper from a newspaper clipping caught her eye. She nudged Ami and pointed  
and spoke.

"Look!"

Sarah exclaimed. Ami saw the clipping and it read:

Cancer June 11 to July 22

'Today will be your last day, make sure you plan it well.'

Ami and Sarah both read the newspaper clipping and Ami wondered if Usagi  
knew before hand that she was going to die.

"Do you think Usagi knew she was going to die?"

Sarah asked. Ami turned to Sarah and answered.

"I don't really know. Usagi didn't show no signs before hand that she was  
going to die..."

Ami explained then Ami realized something important.

"Maybe Usagi didn't speak anything to reveal that she was going to die, however  
her actions spoke very loudly. She wanted to see Naru and also to go home first  
is what Usagi had said. She said that she would contact Rei-Chan later, but she  
never did."

Ami thought back to Usagi's last day. Then she heard Sarah speak.

"She loved you Ami. I feel it... the love that she shared with you four Senshi...  
she loved you. The love for you is in this very room."

Sarah answered and Ami stared at Sarah with great surprise.

"You really are Sailor Moon to detect such things."

Ami stated. Sarah blushed a bit.

"I don't really understand why I can detect Usagi's presence... didn't  
Luna say there will be a meeting tomorrow to fill me in of what has  
been happening lately?"

Sarah asked.

"Yes, that's right."

Ami answered.

"Let's go back down stairs okay?"

Sarah asked.

"Sure... feeling a bit uncomfortable?"

Ami asked.

"A bit, I need to keep my wits in check is all."

Sarah replied. Then Ami and Sarah went back down stairs. Sarah spoke  
to Ikuko.

"Mrs Tsukino-Sama, I can tell you, that your daughter loved you and held  
you in high regard."

Sarah explained. Ikuko was amazed by what Sarah told her. Sarah turned towards  
Shingo and she spoke again.

"Usagi loved you and will always love you no matter what."

Sarah told him. Shingo looked surprised. Sarah then turned towards Kenji and  
she spoke.

"Usagi will always be your 'little girl' and she always will love you. This I  
am sure of."

Sarah spoke again and revealed what she felt about the presence of Usagi that she  
felt. It was more like feelings that she felt not only in Usagi's room, but it  
was really strong in the living room and the kitchen area. Ikuko spoke again.

"It was interesting, Usagi rarely eats the treats that I make for her, however on the  
day she passed away, she ate the cookies I made."

Ikuko explained.

"I think Usagi wanted to make you happy and to let you know she loved you."

Ami explained. Sarah then spoke up.

"Yes, Usagi loves you a lot. I don't know how I know, I just know she loves  
you."

Sarah explained.

"I see."

Ikuko spoke again as she thought about Usagi's last moments. Ami looked at  
the time.

"Sarah, we have to go."

Ami told Sarah as she looked at her watch. Ami and Sarah left the Tsukino House  
hold and walked to the Game Crown Arcade and they entered. There they saw Motoki  
standing at the entrance. He greeted them.

"Oh hello Ami and hello Sarah. I am glad you have come."

Motoki told them.

"Hello Motoki-San."

Ami greeted him sweetly.

"Hello..."

Sarah spoke in a bit of a bashful voice. This day was a very unusual day for Sarah.  
She not only met Ami and Mamoru at the airport, but she became a Sailor Guardian  
without much effort. Motoki spoke up.

"Sarah-Chan, I am really glad to see you. I have something you will like. I'll be  
right back."

Motoki told her and he went and got a Chocolate Milkshake and brought it to her.

"Here, drink. You'll enjoy it."

Motoki told her as he handed her the Milkshake. She sipped the Milkshake and she  
had the same feelings like in Usagi's room. However, she kept it to herself. She  
finished the Milkshake and handed the empty glass to Motoki.

"I hope you enjoyed that Milkshake Sarah. We can make a sorts of foods. I hope  
you come back here again."

Motoki told her.

"I will. Thank you."

Sarah answered Motoki in a sweeter tone than earlier. Ami turned towards sarah  
and spoke.

"I guess you will be enrolling in Juuban Middle School?"

Ami asked.

"Yes, my first day will be tomorrow."

Sarah answered.

"Well, Sarah. I will see you tomorrow in school and we have a meeting tomorrow  
after school."

Ami told her.

"I understand. See you tomorrow Ami-Chan."

Sarah replied and she left. Motoki turned to Ami and spoke.

"Sarah is your friend, right? Doesn't she appear to be a bit shy for some reason?"

Motoki asked her. Ami turned towards Motoki and spoke.

"She just got a lot of responsibilities is all."

Ami answered.

"I see."

Motoki thought.

"I have to go Motoki, I'll be back again soon."

Ami spoke and she left. Sarah got back to her apartment and she sat in a chair  
and she looked at her brooch that now housed the Ginzuishou.

"They have entrusted me with this mystical stone? I sure have lots of questions  
to ask them... this has been one unusual day. I guess this was the reason was so  
compelled to come to Tokyo, Japan."

Sarah spoke to herself. The next day she enrolled at the Juuban Middle School.  
They dressed Sarah in a school uniform like the others. They also permitted her  
Bows and Arrows to be on her since the school had an Archery Class. She was directed  
to Miss Haruna's classroom and Sarah was introduced to Miss Haruna outside of the  
classroom and Miss Haruna brought Sarah in the classroom. Miss Haruna introduced  
Sarah to the class.

"Everyone, this is Sarah Tsuki and she is from the United States and she is an exchange  
student here in Tokyo. I expect you all to be nice to her and help her out. I am sure  
she is not used to our customs. Please Sarah, say something to the class."

Miss Haruna introduced Sarah to the class and Sarah spoke in English to the class.

"Hello everyone, I'm Sarah. I am from Cheyenne, Wyoming. My parents have a very large  
ranch and I am their only daughter and I also have one brother. I am pleased to meet you all."

Sarah spoke to the class. Miss Haruna spoke up again.

"Would one of the girls like to help Sarah out on her first day?"

Miss Haruna spoke to the class and she turned to Sarah and spoke.

"Sarah-San, please choose a girl that will be your guide."

Miss Haruna told her. All the girls had their hands raised and Sarah focused  
on Naru whom she had seen briefly before.

"Her."

Sarah spoke as she pointed to Naru Osaka.

"This is Miss Naru Osaka. Good choice."

Miss Haruna told her. And suddenly Sarah felt the same feelings that she felt  
at the Tsukino Household and at the Game Crown Arcade.

"Are you okay Sarah?"

Miss Haruna asked.

"Yes, I am fine."

Sarah spoke in a calm voice.

"Okay then, please sit next to Naru okay?"

Miss Haruna asked her to sit next to Naru. Sarah's first day went well and after  
school Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Sarah walked to the shrine. There Rei, Luna, and  
Artemis were waiting. As soon as Sarah entered the Shrine, she had the same feelings  
like in the other places. The feelings about Usagi and she didn't quite understand it.  
Each of the girls sat down in a circle and Luna walked up to Sarah and handed her  
a small box.

"Here Sarah, please open it up."

Luna asked her and Sarah opened the box and inside was a communicator. Sarah looked  
at Luna with great surprise.

"For me?"

Sarah asked.

"Yes, Sarah. Since the Ginzuishou chose you, I thought you should have a communicator."

Luna explained.

"Luna, I am touched!"

Sarah spoke in a surprised tone. Luna spoke again.

"Sarah, I will be helping you out and helping you to adjust. I think it would be  
best if you rely on the others. They will help you and please always listen to  
what they say, alright?"

Luna told her.

"Okay, Luna. Luna may I ask you something?"

Sarah asked.

"Yes Sarah you may. That will help you learn about being a Sailor Senshi! So,  
please Sarah, ask your question."

Luna replied and Sarah spoke up.

"I have been feeling some unusual things about this 'Usagi'... at her home,  
at school, at the Game Crown Arcade, and here too. However, this same feeling  
is the strongest I have felt anywhere..."

Sarah asked. She knew what it was but, why she was feeling it she was still  
uncertain. Luna smiled and answered.

"It is the Moon Particles that had been left by Usagi-Chan. Those Moon Particles  
are identical to what your body inhibits. Both you and Usagi were showered by these  
Moon Particles in the past by the Silver Crystal. Both Usagi and yourself were brought  
to this time. Usagi was attacked by Rubeus and Doom Droid and they killed Usagi with  
an Anti-Particle Ray Gun and as a result of it, Usagi died soon after the fight.  
Her energy trail has been left behind and that is what you been experiencing. It  
is her energy trail you had been experiencing. You will get used to it. Please,  
Sarah tell us about yourself."

Luna explained and asked Sarah to tell them about herself. Sarah took off her bow  
and arrows and set it beside her on the right side and didn't let go of it.  
Sarah spoke.

"My mother is Japanese. Her name was Aiko and my father's name was Samuel.  
My father was an American. I also had one other brother. Younger than myself.  
His name was James. however..."

Sarah explained about her family and she suddenly stopped.

"Sarah, what's wrong? Please continue..."

Luna spoke again. Then Sarah continued.

"I always enjoyed being with my family. We often went on walks. My parents  
was wealthy, but they never let it went to their heads. One day, we went for  
a walk when we were attacked by a horde of monsters. They killed the rest of  
my family and they were about to kill me as well when a mysterious Senshi  
came out of nowhere and I heard her say something about the monsters weren't  
of this 'Dark Kingdom' and why they would be targeting a civilian like myself.  
However this mysterious blond warrior went by the name of 'Sailor V' and asked  
me if I was alright and i told her I was fine. After that, I never saw Sailor  
V again... that day I changed... I vowed that if I ever had the chance to find  
out who those thugs were that killed my family... they would feel my bow and my  
arrow and my wrath..."

Sarah recounted the tale of what happened to her family. Luna and the others saw  
Sarah grasped her white bow hard. Sarah was still very hurt about losing her family.  
Tears ran down silently down her face. Minako came over to Sarah and embraced her  
and made Sarah look at her.

"You aren't alone anymore... trust in us. It must have been hard for you."

Minako told her. Sarah looked at her as Minako spoke. Then Sarah knew that it  
was Minako that saved her over a year ago...

"Who were those monsters that attacked my family and who was that monster that I  
fought recently?"

Sarah asked as she realized that Minako was 'Sailor V' now known as Sailor Venus.

"Yes, I am glad I helped you on that day and you helped us out... now didn't  
you?"

Minako asked.

"Yes, I did."

Sarah answered. Luna spoke up again.

"The enemy we are fighting is called the Black Moon Clan. The girl whom you met  
before is ChibiUsa, and she is from the future. Anyway, we are trying to defeat  
the Black Moon Clan. Usagi originally fought them and now you have taken up the  
mantle of Sailor Moon. The weight and burden you now bear, you don't have to  
experience alone, just trust in us okay?"

Luna explained again. Sarah dried her tears with a pink handkerchief that she  
had and spoke once more.

"Thank you. You all have been nice to me..."

Sarah thanked them and then she continued.

"Ever since my family died... I trained day and night with my Bow and Arrow and  
vowed to destroy those that killed my family. I trained non-stopped without eating  
or drinking anything for days. I continued until I wore myself out and I collapsed  
due to all the exercise and training I did. One of my parents servants found me  
unconscious and they had me rest until I was better. My parents had paid for my  
archery lessons ever since I was little. I always tried to do better than I was  
before... then one day, I visited a Japanese website where people who was looking  
for pen pals. And I saw a girl named Ami Mizuno who was looking for a pen pal  
and I sent her a letter and we had been writing ever since. Then I decided to  
go to Japan and be an exchange student and to meet Ami and here I am."

Sarah explained. Sarah removed her hand from her bow and arrow and placed her  
hands in front of her.

"Thank you Sarah for telling us your story. I suggest you continue being with  
Ami. She is very smart and you can learn a lot from her."

Luna spoke again. Sarah picked up her bow and arrow and put it on her back once  
more.

"Ami, want to come with me to Archery practice?"

Sarah asked.

"Okay, I will go with you."

Ami replied and her and Sarah left the Hikawa Shrine. Luna turned towards Rei and  
spoke.

"Rei, your thoughts?"

Luna asked.

"Sarah is a very troubled girl. She has been dealing with her own grief and I know  
how she feels."

Rei answered Luna.

"I know it has been hard for you girls, and Sarah being here now will help you and  
her to heal for the better."

Luna spoke once more. Luna had confidence in Sarah that she would be a great help  
to the other Sailor Senshi, however Sarah had some big boots to fill. Elsewhere,  
Sarah and Ami made it to the Archery range and Sarah practiced her Archery skills  
for a good half hour and after she was done, she went back to Ami.

"That was very impressive Sarah. You nailed the Bulls eye each time!"

Ami spoke to Sarah.

"Thank you Ami. How about we go back to that Game Crown Arcade and get a Milkshake?"

Sarah asked.

"Sounds good Sarah. Shall we be off?"

Ami asked.

"Yes."

Sarah answered as she placed her white bow and arrow on her back and they walked towards  
Game Crown Arcade when they saw a droid attacking OSA-P.

"Sarah, let's transform and destroy this droid!"

Ami told her.

"Right! Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Sarah used her brooch and transformed into Neo Sailor Moon and her white bow and arrow  
transformed into a pink bow and arrow.

"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!"

Ami spoke and she transformed into Sailor Mercury. Then Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor  
Mercury went into OSA-P and confronted the droid.

"For attacking innocent people and causing them harm... I Sailor Mercury will punish  
you!"

Sailor Mercury yelled.

"I personally will punish you with my bow and arrow! I am the pretty guardian in a Sailor  
suit... Neo Sailor Moon... in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

Neo Sailor Moon spoke to the droid. The droid was surprised to see a 'Sailor Moon'  
there.

"Sailor Moon? No, Usagi can't be revived again!?"

The droid spoke in a confused manner.

"I am not Usagi! However, I do fight for her honor! Moon Bow Entrapment!"

Neo Sailor Moon spoke and used her bow and arrow and trapped the droid in  
a force field.

"Sailor Mercury will you do the honors of dousing the droid with water?"

Neo Sailor Moon asked.

"Sure! Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Sailor Mercury answered and used her power and doused the droid with her  
water power.

"Now Neo Sailor Moon!"

Mercury told her.

"Right!"

Neo Sailor Moon answered as her Cutie Moon Rod appeared and she spoke  
again.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

Neo Sailor Moon yelled as energy came from her rod and totally destroyed  
the droid. Then Mercury walked up to Neo Sailor Moon and spoke.

"Neo Sailor Moon, good job! I am glad I can fight with you. Mercury brought  
her hand to get Neo Sailor Moon to grasp hers and Neo Sailor Moon did the same  
and grasped Mercury's hand spoke.

"We make a good team Mercury! Thank you for being my friend! I know have a  
lot to learn. Thanks again."

Neo Sailor Moon thanked her.

"You're right we do make a good team."

Sailor Mercury agreed. Naru and Naru's mother walked up to the two Senshi.

"Thank you Mercury and Sailor Moon... you must be Usagi's successor?"

Naru asked.

"Yes, my name is Neo Sailor Moon. I will always be near if you need help. Let's  
go Mercury... our work here is done."

Neo Sailor Moon told her. Naru watched as Sailor Mercury and Neo Sailor Moon  
walked away. It was a new beginning for Sarah and she was in the right hands.  
The other Senshi was willing to help her learn her new abilities of being  
Sailor Moon.

This Episode was completed on: 09/06/2014

'One Last Final Wish' is based on the 1998 version of 'One Last Final Wish.'  
Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	4. 04 Strength In Friends

One Last Final Wish (Remake)

Chapter 04: "Strength In Friends"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** Strength In Friends ****

Sailor Mercury and Neo Sailor Moon walked away from OSA-P  
and when they were out of sight, they re-transformed and  
headed to the Game Crown Arcade. They walked into the  
Arcade. Motoki was there again.

"Hello Ami and Sarah. How are you two doing?"

Motoki asked.

"I am fine."

Ami answered him.

"I am okay."

Sarah answered. She still wasn't too confident in her new abilities.  
Motoki smiled.

"Sarah, life in Tokyo may be difficult now, I believe it will get better  
in the future. You are a talented girl, if Ami is your friend, just rely  
on her."

Motoki encouraged Sarah.

"Thank you."

Sarah thanked him. Motoki took Ami and Sarah to a booth and he brought  
them a menu. A minute later, Unazuki came to take their order.

"Hello!"

She greeted them.

"Hello..."

Sarah spoke up first.

"You are that new girl that my brother spoke about."

Unazuki spoke in a positive manner.

"Yeah, I am. I haven't been here long."

Sarah answered.

"I see. Welcome, what you like to order?"

Unaziki told Sarah.

"I'll take a salad with italian salad dressing."

Sarah gave her order.

"And you Ami?"

Unazuki asked.

"I'll take apple muffin and a turkey sandwich please."

Ami asked.

"Sure!"

Unazuki replied in a cheerful tone and then she spoke again.

"Sarah, has anyone told you that you look like Usagi Tsukino?"

Unazuki asked.

"Yes, I have been told that."

Sarah responded.

"Does that bother you Sarah?"

Unazuki asked.

"A bit. However, I have learned a lot about Usagi."

Sarah answered.

"Usagi was a good friend, but a bit clumsy."

Ami added.

"I will be back with your orders."

Unazuki announced and she left to get Ami and Sarah's orders.  
Ami asked Sarah a question.

"Sarah, what was your family like, if I may ask?"

Ami asked her.

"They were very loving and understanding. My younger brother and myself  
were inseparable. My mother was very caring and my father was very protective."

Sarah responded as she thought back about her family.

"It sounds like your family really loved you. Memories of your family can't be  
forgotten or destroyed."

Ami commented on what Sarah told her. Unazuki brought Ami and Sarah's lunch.  
And afterwards, Ami and Sarah left Game Crown Arcade and Sarah returned to her  
apartment and that night, her nightmare about losing her family returned and  
she ended up in not sleeping. She got dressed and got her bow and arrow and  
walked to the Archery Range and started practicing. She was very upset and angry  
that her family was killed. Tears flowed her eyes as she thought back to the day  
that her family died. She couldn't focus or concentrate on the target and started  
to have bad aim and she accidentally hit her communicator and Luna heard all that  
Sarah spoke to herself.

"STUPID YOUMAS! YOU KILLED HER FAMILY! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR KILLING MY FAMILY!"

Sarah yelled as she tried to fire her arrow again. However, with her being upset  
her aim was off and she missed the target all together. Within minutes, the other  
senshi arrived to find out that Sarah was trying to fire her arrows but she kept  
missing the target due to her being upset. Then Sarah collapsed to the ground in tears  
and she spoke.

"I am useless without my family... I am alone... I have no one..."

Sarah spoke in a quieter tone and then a bight silver light appeared and Sarah looked up  
and Sarah saw a girl with Odangos descend to where she was and the girl spoke.

"You aren't alone, the others... Ami-Chan, Rei-Chan, Mako-Chan, Minako-Chan, ChibiUsa,  
and Mamo-Chan all care for you! You must now rely on them. They can help you. You must  
put your trust in them."

The girl spoke to Sarah. This girl actually was the spirit of Usagi.

"Are you this Usagi that I heard so much about?"

Sarah asked.

"I am. You must trust in the Senshi. You must confide in Luna and Artemis. They will  
guide you."

Usagi spoke in a soft tone as she smiled at Sarah. Sarah saw the others and then looked  
back at Usagi.

"We do look a lot alike. I wonder why?"

Sarah asked.

"The reason is that the Ginzuishou showered on all the females of the Moon Kingdom who were  
capable of wielding the Ginzuishou and that if needed, they can take the role of being  
'the Princess' and the weight of saving the world has fallen on you."

Usagi explained. And Usagi spoke again.

"Sarah, trust in Luna and Artemis. Luna, please stay with Sarah and encourage her. The battle  
with the Black Moon isn't over. Sarah, I give you a gift... this orb will allow you to communicate  
with me and receive advice. If you need help, I will be there to help you. However, I am limited  
to help you but once a day. farewell..."

Usagi spoke to Sarah and Luna and gave Sarah and orb. Rei then spoke to Sarah as she walked up to  
her.

"Sarah, we know how you feel about losing your family. However, maybe you need someone to talk  
about your family and the fears you face daily. Sarah, there are strength in your friends. Allow  
me to be with you and help you to ease your fears. I can share with you what happened to us after  
Usagi died. What do you say?"

Rei spoke to Sarah as she offered her hand to lift Sarah off the ground. Sarah smiled slightly  
and answered,

"Okay, I shouldn't bottle in my feelings, besides I can't practice if I am upset. Rei, I will  
go with you."

Sarah agreed and Rei lifted Sarah up from the ground. Sarah brushed herself off. Luna spoke.

"Yes, Sarah, I think you should spend time with each of the Senshi so you can be stronger.  
As Rei-Chan had said. There is strength in your friends."

Luna told Sarah. Sarah had a long way to go, but it was a long way before she would recover  
what happened to her family.

This Episode was completed on: 09/13/2014

'One Last Final Wish' is based on the 1998 version of 'One Last Final Wish.'  
Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	5. 05 Mars And Neo Sailor Moon!

One Last Final Wish (Remake)

Chapter 05: "Mars And Neo Sailor Moon!"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** Mars And Neo Sailor Moon! ****

The next day, Rei Hino met with Sarah and they walked  
to the Game Crown Arcade once again. Motoki met them.

"Hello Rei-Chan and hello Sarah. How are you doing?"

Motoki asked.

"I am doing great."

Rei answered as she looked at Sarah.

"I am alright. I have been dealing with some personal issues."

Sarah replied. Motoki smiled.

"Don't worry Sarah, you're in good hands. Rei is a good friend."

Motoki spoke in a nice tone. Motoki took them to a booth. Then  
Motoki took there order.

"I will take some hot tea."

Rei asked.

"I'll take some hot chocolate and apple muffin."

Sarah told him. Motoki went and took care of their orders.

"So, Sarah, I want to help you what you been dealing with  
the loss with your family and I want to relate to that on how  
we dealt with the death of Usagi."

Rei spoke in a tone that she was actually cared for Sarah.

"I need to talk about it. Someone told me I can't bottle in  
my feelings."

Sarah agreed that she had to talk about the loss of her family.

"Sarah, tell me, what was your mom and dad like?"

Rei asked. Sarah thought for a moment and then spoke.

"My dad always spoiled me. He always told me I was 'his  
Princess.' He wanted me to know that he loved me and  
he would always hide notes for me to find. They weren't  
too long. They were short and sweet. One of the notes said  
this: 'you're special.' After they died. I read all the notes  
he used to leave. I wept because he loved me even when I did  
wrong. My mother, on the other hand, taught me how to cook, how  
to sew, and how to care for others. My mother was an excellent  
archer. My brother, always teased me. I knew deep down, my brother  
loved me too. What happened after Usagi died?"

Sarah answered Rei and then asked about Usagi.

"After Usagi died, we struggled to cope with the death of Usagi  
and how to break it to Usagi's parents that Usagi was murdered by  
a Droid. We decided it was best not to reveal to Usagi's parents  
that Usagi was a Sailor Senshi. When we told Usagi's family, that  
Usagi was killed by a droid... Usagi's family was hysterical that  
Usagi died. However, Ikuko, Usagi's mother was told by Usagi sometime  
earlier that she had left a letter to her and Kenji, if for some reason  
that she died, they would follow her wishes. Usagi stated that she  
did not want to be cremated or embalmed. She also stated that she wanted  
to wear white if she were to die. Usagi also left a DVD in her room and  
stated in the letter that it was to be viewed after her death. Usagi's  
mother as you know left Usagi's room the way Usagi had it. Usagi's room  
was messy when Usagi died, so Ikuko left it that way. Ikuko watched that  
DVD Video that Usagi made. She never knew that Usagi could make a DVD.  
I remember Usagi asking Ami how to use a video camera and how to process  
a video. It took awhile for Ami to teach Usagi how to use a video camera  
and how to process it. We all figured it out that Usagi wanted to let everyone  
know that she cared about her family and her friends. We all thought Usagi was  
irresponsible and clumsy, however we found out that Usagi hid that she was  
intelligent and smart. We all miss Usagi. However, I am glad you are here  
now."

Rei explained what happened and their food came and they ate it. Afterwards,  
Sarah spoke up.

"Did Usagi have any hobbies?"

Sarah asked.

"She loved Mangas and video games."

Rei spoke as they heard screams outside as a Droid started to attack innocent  
civilians. Rei and Sarah ran outside into an alley spoke.

"Mars Star Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

They shouted.

"Make Up!"

Rei and Sarah shouted and transformed and they ran where the Droid was and Sailor  
Mars shouted.

"Hey Droid! If you hurt these people, I Sailor Mars will trash you!"

Sailor Mars shouted.

"I Neo Sailor Moon will dust you good!"

Neo Sailor Moon yelled. The droid looked at the Senshi and answered them.

"Oh you came! Big mistake!"

The Droid threatened them and fired a missile. Mars and Neo Sailor Moon dodged  
the missile.

"Burning Mandala!"

Sailor Mars as she used her fire power and hit the droid.

"Moon Bow Entrapment!"

Neo Sailor Moon yelled as she fired her bow and trapped the Droid. And she spoke  
again.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

Neo Sailor Moon yelled as she hurled her tiara in the air and Sailor Mars  
spoke.

"FIRE SOUL!"

Sailor Mars yelled and she sent a huge fireball and it landed on the tiara  
and the fiery tiara hit the Droid and the droid was badly burned.

"Now, Neo Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Mars yelled.

"You got it! Moon Princess Halation!"

Neo Sailor Moon spoke as her rod totally dusted the Droid and it turned to  
dust. Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars did a high five.

"Another one bites the dust."

Neo Sailor Moon spoke as she commented about a song by Queen.

"I like that song!"

Sailor Mars stated.

"Yeah, it's a good song."

Neo Sailor Moon agreed. Later, Rei and Sarah met with Mamoru and ChibiUsa. Rei  
spoke to Sarah.

"Why don't you spend a day with ChibiUsa and get to know her?"

Rei asked.

"Okay." Sarah agreed and turned to ChibiUsa, "what do you like?"

Sarah asked.

"I like ice-cream."

ChibiUsa replied.

"Alright, how about we get some ice-cream? It will be my treat."

Sarah agreed. Sarah was adjusting to her life as Neo Sailor Moon.  
More battles lie ahead.

This Episode was completed on: 09/13/2014

'One Last Final Wish' is based on the 1998 version of 'One Last Final Wish.'  
Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	6. 06 Sarah And ChibiUsa

One Last Final Wish (Remake)

Chapter 06: "Sarah And ChibiUsa"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This chapter is dedicated to Native Americans,  
and I chose the Navajo Nation because I enjoy their  
dances, music, and chants. each of those tell a story.  
I decided to have Sarah descended from the Navajo Nation,  
although isn't a full blooded Navajo, she does embrace  
her heritage proudly with her trusty white bow and arrow  
which she carries with her! Enjoy!

**** Sarah And ChibiUsa ****

Luna, Ami, and Minako brought ChibiUsa over to Sarah's  
apartment. Sarah opened the door and asked them to come in.  
Ami, Luna, Minako and ChibiUsa were amazed by all the artifacts  
that Sarah had on the walls and on the coffee table.

"Please, have a sit and enjoy yourself."

Sarah told them as she pointed to the couch.

"What a lovely place you have here Sarah! What are all these artifacts  
that you have here?"

Luna asked.

"These are ancient American artifacts from the Navajo Tribe. My father  
was descended from the Navajo Tribe. Although he isn't a full blooded  
Navajo, however he taught me lots of ways of using my bow and arrow.  
My White Bow and arrow actually is a Navajo Nation artifact and he  
intrusted the bow and arrow to me. And on my mother's side is where  
I must be descended from this fated Moon Kingdom right? So you can  
say, I have the best of both worlds. I wondered why I told you that?"

Sarah recalled her heritage and then wondered why she told all that  
to them.

"Maybe you wanted to Sarah."

Ami told Sarah.

"Yeah, well anyway, however when I transform, my bow changes colors  
and becomes a symbol of..."

Sarah spoke and wondered what her bow was a symbol of when she was  
transformed as Neo Sailor Moon.

"It is your symbol that you are descended from the Moon Kingdom  
and when you lived on the Moon Kingdom, you must have been an archer.  
So, when you transform it taps into your hidden abilities as Sailor  
Moon. Right?"

Minako asked. Sarah thought for a moment and then answered again.

"I guess so... anyway, welcome."

Sarah agreed and welcomed them.

"Sarah, we will leave ChibiUsa with you for the day. We will be  
back later. ChibiUsa, please help Sarah out and listen to her."

Luna advised ChibiUsa and Luna, Ami, and Minako left. Sarah looked  
at ChibiUsa and spoke.

"It looks like it's just you and me kid! That is a movie quote.  
So, ChibiUsa, what do everyone call you back home?"

Sarah asked. ChibiUsa studied Sarah for a moment and then answered.

"My mother and Puu call me 'Small Lady' however, everyone here  
call me ChibiUsa... but my real name is Usagi."

ChibiUsa explained. Sarah smiled at ChibiUsa.

"However, what you like for me to call you?"

Sarah asked. ChibiUsa's face lit up at Sarah when she realized  
that Sarah wanted to what she could call her. ChibiUsa answered.

"Small Lady! I love it if you call me Small Lady. Did you replace  
Usagi as Sailor Moon?"

ChibiUsa answered and asked if Sarah replaced Usagi as Sailor Moon.

"No, Small Lady, I succeeded her as Sailor Moon. When Usagi was unjustly  
murdered by the Black Moon Clan, I was moved by the power of the Ginzuishou  
to come to Japan and succeed Usagi as Sailor Moon and protect you as well.  
By the way Small Lady, who is this 'Puu' you spoke about?"

Sarah answered. Then she wondered who Puu was.

"Puu is Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of the Gate of Time. She always looks  
after and cares for me."

ChibiUsa replied once again and explained about Sailor Pluto.

"How cool, a Sailor Guardian that controls time. Maybe she was the one who  
compelled me to come to Japan..."

Sarah spoke to ChibiUsa and then thought out loud to herself.

"Can we get some ice-cream?"

ChibiUsa asked. Sarah stood up picked up her White Bow and Arrow from the  
wall and placed it on her back and she answered ChibiUsa.

"I got to go do some target practice first and then we will go and get  
some ice-cream. Will that be okay with you?

Sarah asked. ChibiUsa stood up and smiled.

"Yes, I am okay with that. I would like to see your Archery Skills."

ChibiUsa answered in a happy tone. Sarah smiled as she led ChibiUsa  
out of her apartment and she held ChibiUsa's hand all the way to the  
shooting range where all the archery targets. When they finally got to  
the Archery Range Sarah spoke to ChibiUsa.

"Small Lady, for you safety, please remain here. Just watch alright.  
You will be amazed."

Sarah instructed ChibiUsa.

"I understand. Good luck!"

ChibiUsa answered her and Sarah walked away from ChibiUsa and got her bow  
and her arrow and fired her arrow at the target and it hit the bulls eye  
dead on. ChibiUsa cheered.

"Watch this!"

Sarah spoke as retrieved her bow and she fired her arrow behind her and it  
circled around and went back the other way and hit the bulls eye again dead on.  
ChibiUsa cheered once more. Sarah turned towards ChibiUsa.

"How did you do that?"

Sarah asked.

"My bow is the bow of the Navajo Nation and it has special abilities allowing  
me to do tricks that a normal bow can't do."

Sarah replied as she retrieved her arrow once more. After thirty minutes  
Sarah took ChibiUsa to the Game Crown Arcade and Cafe and Sarah ordered  
two ice-cream sundaes and Unazuki brought them to ChibiUsa and to Sarah.

"Wow, thank you Sarah!"

ChibiUsa thanked Sarah.

"You're welcome Small Lady, and remember, I am here for you if you want  
me to help you."

Sarah told ChibiUsa. After they were done, there was a commotion outside  
as a droid appeared. Sarah and ChibiUsa went outside.

"A droid is causing trouble again. Tuxedo Kamen appeared out of nowhere  
and spoke to Sarah.

"Sarah, I'll take care of Small Lady and you go and call the others and  
you must protect the citizens from this droid."

Tuxedo Kamen told her.

"Right."

Sarah answered as Tuxedo Kamen took ChibiUsa to safety. Sarah called  
the others.

"We got trouble everyone! I am going to need your help!"

Sarah spoke into her communicator and then she transformed into Neo  
Sailor Moon and prepared to face the droid. Another battle was about  
to begin.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 09/20/2014

'One Last Final Wish' is based on the 1998 version of 'One Last Final Wish.'  
Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	7. 07 Jupiter And Neo Sailor Moon

One Last Final Wish (Remake)

Chapter 07: "Jupiter And Neo Sailor Moon"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This chapter I gave the dates of Usagi's life.  
It corresponds to how old Usagi was in Sailor Moon R,  
15 years of age. Enjoy.

**** Jupiter And Neo Sailor Moon ****

A droid had just appeared and Sarah had contacted the others and  
she transformed. Her White Bow and Arrow magically transformed into  
the pink bow that she always used when she transformed. She then  
spoke to the droid.

"Yes, droid! If you hurt any people, I will definitely punish you!"

Neo Sailor Moon spoke as she drew her bow and prepared to fire.

"Moon Bow... Entrapment!"

Neo Sailor Moon spoke as she drew back the arrow on her bow and let  
it loose and let it fly in the air and it trapped the droid where  
it stood. The droid was froze in place. Within a few minutes,  
Sailor Jupiter appeared on the scene and Neo Sailor Moon heard her  
speak.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Sailor Jupiter spoke from behind Neo Sailor Moon and her electrical  
power hit the droid damaging it.

"Hey Neo Sailor Moon, please dust this droid for me!"

Sailor Jupiter asked.

"SURE!"

Neo Sailor Moon answered as she called for the Cutie Moon Rod  
and then she spoke again.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

Neo Sailor Moon spoke as the energy came from her rod and destroyed  
the droid completely. Then Sailor Jupiter came up to Neo Sailor Moon  
and spoke to her.

"Good job, Neo Sailor Moon. How about you join me for a while. I got  
to do a couple of things. Want to tag along?"

Sailor Jupiter congratulated Neo Sailor Moon and then asked if she wish  
to join her.

"Sure. Let's go."

Neo Sailor Moon spoke as she picked up her Bow and arrow and both Sailor  
Jupiter and Neo Sailor Moon went into an alley way and re-transformed. Then  
they came back out and were joined by Luna.

"What did you have to do Mako-Chan?"

Sarah asked.

"First of all, I am going to buy some roses and visit Usagi-Chan's grave  
and then I am going to my apartment and make some food. I hope you like food.  
Mine is the best anywhere."

Makoto answered Sarah.

"Alight, shall we be off?"

Sarah asked. Makoto went to a local florist shop and purchased some red roses  
and she went to the cemetery where Usagi was buried. They got to the entrance,  
Sarah suddenly cringed and spoke.

"If Usagi's dead body still has Anti-Moon Particles, then it is best if I stay  
here at the entrance. Who knows what it will do to me. I will stay here and keep  
a look out."

Sarah explained her strange feeling. It was the opposite to the way she felt in  
the Tsukino House. Luna also decided to stay with Sarah. Luna jumped onto Sarah's  
shoulder.

"Are you sure Sarah?"

Makoto asked.

"Yes, I want to pay my respects to Usagi, however I want to be careful. Maybe this  
is something that Ami should check out."

Sarah explained again.

"Yes, go Mako-Chan. We will wait here. That is something for Ami to investigate."

Luna gave her thoughts on the matter. Makoto agreed and walked to the other side  
of the cemetery where Usagi was buried and Makoto looked at Usagi's grave stone.  
It was made of pink granite and the following was engraved on it:

USAGI TSUKINO

JUNE 30, 1978 - NOVEMBER 06, 1993

'YOUR SMILE BROUGHT LAUGHTER TO OUR HEARTS, YOUR LOVE MELTED THE HARDEST HEARTS,  
MAY YOUR SOUL FIND REST AND PEACE SINCE YOU WERE UNJUSTLY TAKEN FROM US!'

Makoto shed a tear again as she read the words on the tombstone. Her, Rei, Ami,  
and Minako each chose what the tombstone would say. Then Makoto placed the flowers  
in an urn by the tombstone and Makoto spoke.

"Usagi, I told you I would return. Sarah is struggling a bit, but she's come a long  
way. Please watch over her. I am sure she'll put an end to the Black Moon Clan.  
Usagi, I will return next week as always."

Makoto spoke to the tombstone. Usagi couldn't hear her, however it was more for Makoto's  
healing than it was for Usagi. Then Makoto walked back to Sarah and Luna.

"Are you okay Mako-Chan?"

Sarah asked.

"Yeah, ready to go?"

Makoto answered.

"Yeah let's go."

Sarah replied. Luna, Makoto, and Sarah made it to Makoto's apartment. They entered  
the apartment and Sarah was amazed by the apartment.

"Wow, you live here?"

Sarah asked.

"Yes, I hope you like it."

Makoto answered as she took off her shoes and she went into the kitchen to start  
preparing to cook and she spoke again.

"Please make yourself at home."

Makoto told Sarah. Sarah took off her shoes and took off her bow and her arrow  
and placed it by her side but didn't grab a hold of it like she did before.  
Sarah sat on the sofa and Luna sat in Sarah's lap. Sarah lost all bit of time  
and dozed off. When Makoto was done making the meal she woke up Sarah and presented  
her with a bowl of beef barley soup. Sarah smelled the soup.

"Wow, this smells good. You must be a great cook."

Sarah complemented Makoto.

"Yeah, eat up."

Makoto told Sarah. Makoto sat down next to Sarah and she too ate a bowl of Beef  
Barley Soup and gave Luna a small bowl of milk. Afterwards, Makoto and Sarah  
talked for awhile. Then a call came in again on Makoto's communicator.

"Makoto and Sarah, another droid has attacked again near Tokyo Harbor. We are going  
to need your help!"

Minako spoke on the other end of the communicator.

"Alright, we are on our way."

Makoto answered and she turned off her communicator and they left Makoto's apartment  
and ran to Tokyo Harbor and transformed there. The droid was there as well as Rubeus.  
Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter and Neo Sailor Moon confronted Rubeus.

"Rubeus, your timing stinks like rotten garbage! When are you going to do your  
own dirty work instead of having a low some droid do the work for you?"

Neo Sailor Moon yelled as she insulted Rubeus. Rubeus yelled back and spoke.

"Neo Sailor Moon, I don't know who you are but you are a pain in the neck! Droid  
I leave them with you! Play with them and then finish them off!"

Rubeus yelled at Neo Sailor Moon and then ordered the youma to finish the three  
Senshi. However, this is a story for next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 09/20/2014

'One Last Final Wish' is based on the 1998 version of 'One Last Final Wish.'  
Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	8. 08 Venus And Neo Sailor Moon

One Last Final Wish (Remake)

Chapter 08: "Venus And Neo Sailor Moon"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** Venus And Neo Sailor Moon ****

Neo Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus was fighting a droid.  
Rubeus yelled at Neo Sailor Moon because he didn't know who she was.

"The feeling is mutual, Rubeus! I will be glad when you're defeated."

Neo Sailor Moon yelled. She didn't like the fact that innocent people would  
be hurt when they attacked Tokyo.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

Jupiter and Sailor Venus called their attacks and it hit the droid. The  
droid started to charge the three Senshi and Neo Sailor Moon spoke.

"Moon Bow... Entrapment!"

She yelled and trapped the droid in his tracks and the Cutie Moon Rod appeared.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

Neo Sailor Moon yelled and turned the droid into dust. Sailor Venus walked  
over to Neo Sailor Moon and spoke to her.

"Great job, want to join me tomorrow? I am going to the mall. It will be fun."

Venus asked.

"Sure."

Neo Sailor Moon answered.

"Good, I will meet you at your apartment at 10 A.M."

Venus told her again. Venus then left and Neo Sailor Moon left with Sailor Jupiter.  
Neo Sailor Moon and Jupiter re-transformed and went to Game Crown Arcade and had  
something to eat. The next day, Sarah was polishing her white bow and arrow when  
Minako and Artemis knocked on the door. Sarah opened the door and Minako and Artemis  
walked in.

"Good morning Artemis and Minako. Please have a seat."

Sarah told them.

"How are you this morning Sarah?"

Artemis asked.

"I am well. I am finishing up polishing my White Bow and Arrow here."

Sarah answered.

"You always polish your bow and arrow?"

Minako asked.

"Yes, once a week. I got to keep it looking new."

Sarah responded in a cheerful tone. Minako looked at Sarah's artifacts that was  
in the living room.

"There's a lot of history here Sarah."

Artemis commented.

"Yes. You like?"

Sarah asked.

"I never seen anyone dedicated to their heritage before."

Minako commented.

"Well, I am proud where I came from. You should be proud where you come from  
too."

Sarah reminded them.

"Are you ready to go?"

Minako asked.

"Yeah, let me dry off my bow and arrow and arrow and we can leave."

Sarah told them and she dried off her bow and arrow to completely dry it off  
of the polishing she had put on it. Then she strapped it on her back. They left  
and headed to the mall and went to many shops and after a while Minako and Sarah  
stopped at the food court and had something to drink. Then suddenly a droid  
appeared at the mall and the droid started attacking innocent civilians and  
Sarah and Minako went and transformed in a place where they couldn't be seen.  
Then they faced the droid.

"Ah! It's the Sailor Losers! You can't defeat me!"

The droid yelled at them. Venus and Neo Sailor Moon wasn't impressed at the droid.

"Crescent Beam!"

Venus yelled hurling her power at the droid totally weakening it.

"Is that all you got girl?"

The droid yelled at her.

"NO! Crescent Beam!"

Sailor Venus responded and shot a powerful beam at the droid. Then a red rose dropped  
and Tuxedo Kamen appeared.

"For those that attack innocent people I Tuxedo Kamen will punish you!"

Tuxedo Kamen gave his introductory words of greeting then he hurled a dozen  
roses at the droid trapping it in a force field.

"NOW! Neo Sailor Moon!"

He told her. Then the Cutie Moon Rod appeared and Neo Sailor Moon spoke again.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

Neo Sailor Moon yelled and the droid was turned to dust. Then Tuxedo Kamen walked  
over to Neo Sailor Moon and spoke to her.

"Sarah, great job. Care to spend the day with me tomorrow?"

Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"You are Mamoru, aren't you?"

She asked.

"Yes, I am."

He answered just loud enough where only she and Venus could hear.

"Good. Tomorrow it is. I'll pick you up from your apartment."

Tuxedo Kamen told her. Then Tuxedo Kamen left the scene. Then Venus  
and Neo Sailor Moon re-transformed and enjoyed the rest of their day.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 09/27/2014

'One Last Final Wish' is based on the 1998 version of 'One Last Final Wish.'  
Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	9. 09 Sarah And Mamoru

One Last Final Wish (Remake)

Chapter 09: "Sarah And Mamoru"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** Sarah And Mamoru ****

Sarah stood in front of her mirror and looked at the dress  
that she wore. It was a white dress. it blended well with her  
white blond hair. She was satisfied what she was wearing and how  
she appeared. The door bell rang and she opened the door. Mamoru saw  
her and he was stunned. He saw her dress and how it went nicely.

"Wow, Sarah! I am impressed. You look wonderful."

Mamoru spoke in a surprised tone. Sarah smiled and answered him.

"Thank you Mamo-San. My first rule is when going out with any  
guy... always look your best."

Sarah thank him and explained. Sarah put the Bow and Arrow on  
her back just for safety sake. She didn't think she would  
need it, but it was always good to be careful. Sarah then locked  
her door and Mamoru helped Sarah to his car. She got in and she  
buckled her seat belt. Then Mamoru got in and drove her to  
a nice cafe. Then they went inside and they sat down at a booth.  
Sarah saw the place and she liked the cafe.

"I used to take Usagi here. She always loved it here."

Mamoru told Sarah. Sarah didn't know what to tell him. Then  
she spoke.

"I bet you miss her. Why take me out then?"

Sarah asked him.

"Yes, I do. I am sure you miss your family too."

Mamoru spoke again as he remembered the tale about Sarah  
losing her family. It was still fresh in her mind, but  
the other Senshi helped her cope with her loss. However, Sarah's  
family couldn't be replaced as easily as 'Sailor Moon' was.  
Sarah took the mantle of Sailor Moon and decided to do the best  
that she could.

"I do." Sarah started and then continued, "My family meant everything  
to me and the Senshi has been helping me cope with my loss. They had  
been a great help to me."

Sarah explained to him. Mamoru smiled. He was glad Sarah was getting  
help from her new friends. The waiter came by and took their order.  
After the waiter left, Mamoru and Sarah continued to talk.

Elsewhere, Rubeus had failed again to find out who Neo Sailor Moon was  
or defeat those Sailor Guardians. The Wiseman appeared.

"Rubeus, you have failed me once again! However, I am giving you one  
more chance. I plan to brainwash a person in order to use this Henshin  
pen I found! It's the pen of Sailor Earth! You need to capture a girl  
that is worthy of this great pen. Now here is this Henshin Pen. Now  
go and find a person worthy of it!"

The Wiseman told him and the Wiseman laughed.

"Very well master. I go at once."

Rubeus told him as he picked up the Henshin Pen.

"One more thing," The Wiseman told him as he gave Rubeus a small ball  
of energy. "This is an energy ball to brainwash a girl that can be our  
Sailor Guardian. Now go Rubeus."

The Wiseman told him and Rubeus picked up the small sphere of energy  
and then Henshin Pen and left for Earth. After Mamoru and Sarah were  
done with their meal, he took her back to her apartment. At OSA-P, Naru  
Osaka was planning on going to the Hikawa Shrine to see Rei and the others  
when she was surrounded by Droids and Rubeus.

"What do you want with me?"

Naru questioned Rubeus.

"You have been chosen Naru Osaka to do the bidding of the Wiseman!"

Rubeus told her and then he laughed. The Sailor Senshi's battles were  
about to take a turn for the worst!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 09/27/2014

'One Last Final Wish' is based on the 1998 version of 'One Last Final Wish.'  
Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	10. 10 Sailor Earth With Evil, Part 1

One Last Final Wish (Remake)

Chapter 10: "Sailor Earth With Evil, Part 1"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Introducing, Naru Osaka as 'Sailor Earth!'

**** Sailor Earth With Evil, Part 1 ****

Naru Osaka stood in front of Rubeus. The Wiseman wanted  
Naru Osaka to be evil and use the Henshin Pen of Sailor  
Earth. She was perfect for the role.

"Who is this Wiseman and why would he want me to do his  
evil bidding?"

Naru asked.

"Because it's fate and that is what he has foreseen!"

Rubeus answered her then he held up the energy sphere  
and threw it at Naru Osaka and Naru made a scream and  
fainted. Rubeus picked up Naru and transported back to  
the UFO where the Wiseman appeared. The Wiseman smiled.

"AH, good. Well done Rubeus! I will give her more of my  
dark energy and she will be mine forever!"

The Wiseman spoke and congratulated Rubeus and he sent  
more of his dark energy. Naru groaned in her sleep.  
Then the Wiseman spoke again.

"Wake up Naru Osaka and serve your new master... the  
WISEMAN!"

The Wiseman called out to her and Naru awoken and in a  
monotone, Naru spoke.

"How may I serve you?"

Naru asked.

"As a Sailor Guardian, I want you to destroy those Sailor  
Guardians starting with Neo Sailor Moon. She has been a  
thorn in my side for far too long! Now transform by saying  
'Earth Star Power! Make Up!' And get those Senshi!"

The Wiseman commanded and Naru then spoke.

"Earth Star Power! Make Up!"

Naru shouted and transformed into Sailor Earth. Her skirt was  
reddish brown with the Sailor top matching her skirt. Her boots  
were brown and she looked very cold and sinister.

"NOW, go get those Sailors!"

The Wiseman commanded and Sailor Earth Vanished. In the park Sarah Tsuki  
and Rei was walking in Azabu park when Sailor Earth appeared out of nowhere!

"Die fools!"

Sailor Earth sent a blast of energy towards Sarah and Rei. Rei was able to  
dodge it in time, but Sarah was hit and she fell to the ground.

"AARRGH!"

Sarah screamed. Sarah looked very angry. Rei and Sarah then spoke in unison.

"That's it, Sarah transform! Mars Star Power! Make Up!"

"Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Rei and Sarah transformed.

"Stop this! I have no quarrel with you!"

Rei yelled at Sailor Earth. Sailor Earth smiled and spoke.

"I do!"

Sailor Earth spoke in reply to Sailor Mars!

"Here! Earth Soil Shower!"

Sailor Earth yelled as she sent a rain of soil upon Sailor Mars and Neo  
Sailor Moon.

"Come on Mars, we must get the others! She is too strong for us."

Sailor Mars and Neo Sailor Moon ran off towards the Hikawa Shrine.

"GO! I know who you two are and I can fight you any time I want."

Sailor Earth spoke as Sailor Mars and Neo Sailor Moon ran off.

At the Hikawa Shrine, Rei and Sarah reported to Luna and Artemis about  
what happened to them and about Sailor Earth.

"She was brutal! She was dressed in mostly of reddish brown Sailor Fuku. I  
wonder who she was."

Rei reported to Luna and Artemis.

"Mercury, what can we do?"

Sarah asked Ami. Ami had no idea what to do because they didn't know Sailor  
Earth's identity.

"I don't know. Not much. Not until we encounter her again. I might be able to  
scan her and see if I can come up with a match of who she is, until then, we can  
do nothing."

Ami reported to Sarah.

"keep your guards up girls, this new Senshi is dangerous it seems, until we can  
find out who she is... there is safety in numbers."

Luna instructed them. On top of a building, Sailor Earth stood and then spoke.

"Sailor Senshi, I will hunt you all down and I will destroy you all!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 10/04/2014

'One Last Final Wish' is based on the 1998 version of 'One Last Final Wish.'  
Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	11. 11 Sailor Earth With Evil, Part 2

One Last Final Wish (Remake)

Chapter 11: "Sailor Earth With Evil, Part 2"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** Sailor Earth With Evil, Part 2 ****

Makoto stood up against the wall. She thought about  
what Rei and Sarah reported.

"What will we do? With that evil Senshi out there?" Makoto asked  
and then she spoke again, "we don't stand a chance!"

Makoto stated not waiting for anyone else to reply. Sarah then  
spoke up.

"I think we all should take turns in patrolling Tokyo. I am capable  
of patrolling the graveyard shift. I need someone else to do it with  
me."

Sarah suggested a game plan to the others.

"I'll join you."

Makoto announced volunteering to help Sarah out.

"Good, Minako and myself will patrol the morning hours."

Rei spoke up volunteering for the morning shift.

"I will cover the midday and early evening."

Ami volunteered.

"Good." Luna started and then she continued, "Keep your guards  
up and do not try to take her on by yourselves. She could be  
dangerous."

Luna instructed. Meanwhile, at the UFO... Rubeus talked with the  
Wiseman. Sailor Earth stood by motionless awaiting the next order.

"Master, I think we should give Our new Sailor a weapon."

Rubeus suggested.

"You're right. I will give her 'Aku Kokoro Katana' which means  
'Evil Spirit Sword!' If it is destroyed, the spell over her will  
be broken!"

The Wiseman replied and then laughed. He called Sailor Earth  
over to him.

"sailor Earth, take this Katana. Use this to defeat those Sailor  
Guardians."

He told her as she received the Katana.

"But those Senshi won't be able to do it! Ha ha ha!"

Rubeus spoke and laughed as Sailor Earth transported to the earth  
once more. That night, Sarah and Makoto patrolled Tokyo and then  
Sailor Earth appeared.

"I am Sailor Earth and now you will die!"

Sailor Earth introduced herself and she prepared to blast Sarah  
and Makoto.

"Jupiter Star Power! Make Up!"

"Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Both Makoto and Sarah yelled and they transformed into Sailor Jupiter  
and Neo Sailor Moon.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Moon Bow... Entrapment!"

Sailor Jupiter both called their attacks, but Sailor Earth easily deflected  
their attacks.

"Now feel the power of the Aku Kokoro Katana!"

Sailor Earth spoke and she twirled it in a circle and unleashed it at Neo  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter and they fell to the ground.

"We got to go, he's too strong."

Neo Sailor Moon suggested.

"Yes. Let's go."

Sailor Jupiter agreed. However, Sailor Earth cut them off and blasted them  
again.

"She's too strong! We must regroup."

Sailor Jupiter spoke in a weak tone. Then the Wiseman spoke to Sailor  
Earth.

'Retreat for now."

He told her.

"Very well. I will leave you two to gloat in your defeat. Farewell."

Sailor Earth told them and she vanished. Sailor Jupiter helped Neo  
Sailor Moon off the ground.

"We must report to Luna."

Jupiter suggested. They re-transformed and ran to the Hikawa Shrine.  
Once there, they reported what transpired.

"Are you two okay?"

Luna asked.

"We ran into that Senshi again and she had an evil sword in her hand. She  
goes by the name of 'Sailor Earth.' I have never heard of a Senshi called  
that before."

Makoto reported.

"She had an evil sword in her hand and she knew how to use it because she  
was outmatched."

Sarah reported.

"I don't recall there ever being a Senshi called Sailor Earth, however  
I could be wrong."

Luna spoke and she couldn't remember any Senshi named Sailor Earth.

"I wonder, if we destroy that sword, will the spell be broken? That Sailor  
Earth looks like Naru."

Sarah spoken to everyone. Minako then spoke up.

"I don't know."

Sarah answered.

"We will have to observe Naru and see how she acts if we get close."

Makoto suggested.

"Yes and if we don't stop Sailor Earth, we will be finished!"

Sarah spoke again. She was concerned because Sailor Earth could resist  
the power of her bow and her arrow. The mystery to solve of who Sailor  
Earth is continues.

This Episode was completed on: 10/04/2014

'One Last Final Wish' is based on the 1998 version of 'One Last Final Wish.'  
Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	12. 12 Sailor Earth With Evil, Part 3

One Last Final Wish (Remake)

Chapter 12: "Sailor Earth With Evil, Part 3"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** Sailor Earth With Evil, Part 3 ****

Sarah Tsuki and the other Senshi sat at the Hikawa Shrine discussing if  
Naru was Sailor Earth or not. Sarah, Ami, Makoto, and Minako went to Juuban  
Middle School and they noticed that she was acting strangely. Sarah tried  
to speak to Naru, but Naru completely ignored everyone. Later that day,  
Naru appeared before Rubeus and the Wiseman. The Wiseman spoke to Naru.

"I have a plan Naru... for you to single out Neo Sailor Moon."

The Wiseman spoke in a gleeful tone.

"Oh?"

Naru asked being curious suddenly.

"Yes, lure her out by trying to attack an innocent civilian like that new  
girl Sarah. And when Neo Sailor Moon appears then make her crazy with this  
gem."

The Wiseman spoke again as he handed Naru a black looking gem.

"Now this could be fun!"

Naru answered.

"Go and lure out Neo Sailor Moon."

The Wiseman commanded and Naru vanished. Rubeus turned towards the Wiseman  
and spoke.

"Will Neo Sailor Moon be affected by that Black Gem?"

Rubeus asked. The Wiseman then answered.

"Most likely not... however if the beam is deflected upon Sailor Earth...  
it will make her crazy and nuts and will send her on a rampage and she  
will trample and destroy Tokyo!"

The Wiseman revealed. Sarah was walking to the Hikawa Shrine when Sailor  
Earth stopped her and she spoke.

"You are my prisoner... you will be the prize when Neo Sailor Moon appears!"

Sailor Earth revealed. Sarah laughed.

"What is so funny?"

Sailor Earth asked.

"Oh, you don't know who I am. well I will show you!"

Sarah spoke as she took her bow and arrow and stuck it on the ground.  
Then she spoke again.

"Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Sarah transformed into Neo Sailor Moon and picked up her boww and arrow  
and it changed into her white bow and arrow.

"So, you have requested for me to appear, so here I am."

Neo Sailor Moon spoke and Sailor Earth looked surprised.

"You are Neo Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Earth asked.

"And who did you expect to be Sailor Moon?"

Neo Sailor Moon asked.

"I have an item will be your undoing!"

Sailor Earth yelled as she fired the black gem and Neo Sailor Moon  
lifted up her bow and the bow deflected the beam and it hit Sailor  
Earth and Sailor Earth became nuts and crazy and the black gem  
fell on the ground.

"Drat! Curse you Neo Sailor Moon! I will punish you next time!"

Sailor Earth spoke and vanished. Neo Sailor Moon walked over where  
Sailor Earth was and Neo Sailor Moon picked up the gem. Neo Sailor  
Moon felt a great evil in the gem and then she threw the gem in the  
air and fired her bow and destroyed the gem.

"I must report to the others about this."

Neo Sailor Moon spoke to herself and re-transformed and rushed off to  
the Hikawa Shrine. The worst battles are to come.

This Episode was completed on: 10/11/2014

'One Last Final Wish' is based on the 1998 version of 'One Last Final Wish.'  
Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	13. 13 Sailor Earth With Evil, Part 4

One Last Final Wish (Remake)

Chapter 13: "Sailor Earth With Evil, Part 4"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** Sailor Earth With Evil, Part 4 ****

Sarah ran to the Hikawa Shrine as fast as she could. Luna,  
Artemis, Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto was there. Sarah ran in  
and stopped and tired to catch her breath.

"Sarah, what's wrong?"

Luna asked suddenly. When Sarah caught her breath, she spoke  
to Luna.

"Sarah Earth ran into me and planned on keeping me prisoner  
until Neo Sailor Moon showed up, so I was forced to transform  
into Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth tried to blast me with  
this black crystal however, to my surprise, my Moon Bow deflected  
the power of that black crystal and Sailor Earth was zapped in stead."

Sarah reported.

"Did you discover anything else about her?"

Artemis asked.

"All I know is that she said she will get me next time!"

Sarah replied.

"What is our next move then?"

Rei asked.

"I think we should watch Naru and see how she behaves. If she  
is Sailor Earth, she might take revenge upon me."

Sarah explained the situation to the others.

"What should we do?"

Makoto asked.

"Let's split up and look for Naru."

Sarah explained again.

"And if we find Naru?"

Minako asked.

"Contact everyone and let's take on Naru together."

Sarah told everyone. Then Sarah spoke again.

"Naru, if she is Sailor Earth... everyone will be in danger.  
Luna, please come with me. I'll need you to observe Naru  
for yourself. Let's go everyone!"

Sarah commanded and they all ran out of the shrine and  
looked for Naru. Sarah and Luna discovered Naru and Naru  
had in her hand the Aku Kokoro Katana. Sarah recognized the  
weapon and spoke to Luna.

"Naru is Sailor Earth, I am sure of it!"

Sarah whispered to Luna. They watched Naru carefully and Sarah  
saw that Naru had a crazed look in her eyes.

"Let's call the others and confront her once and for all!"

Sarah suggested. Luna contacted everyone else and Sarah confronted  
Naru at last.

"NARU... NO... SAILOR EARTH! Your evil rampage has to stop!"

Sarah yelled.

"So, you think I am Sailor Earth?"

Naru asked with an evil grin on her face.

"Yes I do. You have that Aku Kokoro Katana like Sailor Earth has  
and I will keep you from harming others! Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Sarah told Naru and she transformed into Neo Sailor Moon.

"Very well... Sarah... you will feel my wrath! Earth Star Power! Make Up!"

Naru yelled and she transformed into Sailor Earth.

"Sailor Earth, your evil ends here!"

Neo Sailor Moon spoke to Sailor Earth.

"So, do you think you can stop me? Feel the power of the Aku Kokoro Katana!"

Sailor Earth yelled as she blasted Neo Sailor Moon with her evil blade and  
Neo Sailor Moon fell to the ground. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter,  
and Sailor Venus ran up to Neo Sailor Moon.

"Are you okay?"

Sailor Venus asked.

"Yes..."

Neo Sailor Moon answered as she got up from the ground.

"I will destroy you Neo Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Earth spoke as she ran towards Neo Sailor Moon with the  
Aku Kokoro Katana in her hand. Neo Sailor Moon jumped out of the  
way of Sailor Earth.

"You must snap out of your rampage! You are going to get killed!"

Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"If I must die so you Senshi be destroyed so be it!"

Sailor Earth yelled as she held the Aku Kokoro Katana and Luna  
sensed that the Katana was the source of the evil spell upon  
Naru. The final battle between Sailor Earth and Neo Sailor Moon  
was about to begin!

This Episode was completed on: 10/18/2014

'One Last Final Wish' is based on the 1998 version of 'One Last Final Wish.'  
Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	14. 15 Sailor Earth With Evil, Part 5

One Last Final Wish (Remake)

Chapter 14: "Sailor Earth With Evil, Part 5"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** Sailor Earth With Evil, Part 5 ****

Naru was Sailor Earth and she had gone nuts and wanted to take  
revenge upon Neo Sailor Moon.

"I challenge you to a duel Neo Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Challenged Neo Sailor Moon. Neo Sailor Moon lifted up  
her Moon Bow and answered.

"I will accept your challenge."

Neo Sailor Moon spoke as she lifted up her Moon Bow.

"Then prepare to die! Take this!"

Sailor Earth spoke as she hurled a ball of fire at Neo  
Sailor Moon and it hit her head on and she collapsed to  
the ground. The others wanted to help, but Luna stopped  
them.

"This is Sarah's fight. Let's not interfere. I know  
something good will come out of this fight."

Luna explained and the others stayed were they were.  
Neo Sailor Moon spoke.

"I am a strong person and I can take anything you can dish  
out at me!"

Neo Sailor Moon yelled as she got up from the ground.

"Oh really? Katana Dark Wave!"

Sailor Earth yelled as she sent a wave of energy at Neo  
Sailor Moon and Neo Sailor Moon used her Moon Bow and deflected  
her attack and sent it back at Sailor Earth and her Katana fell  
out of her hands and landed on the ground behind her.

"Moon Bow... Entrapment!"

Neo Sailor Moon yelled as it trapped Sailor Earth in a force  
field.

"Now, the nightmare is over Sailor Earth! Moon Princess Halation!"

Neo sailor Moon spoke as her Cutie Moon Rod destroyed both the black  
crystal and the Aku Kokoro Katana and the spell upon Sailor Earth  
lifted and she was re-transformed and Sarah re-transformed as well  
and ran to Naru. The force field around Naru had vanished and Naru fell  
to the ground. Sarah spoke to Naru.

"Naru, are you alright?"

Sarah asked as she got a good grasp on Naru and helped her from off the  
ground.

"I am alright. I got a headache... what have I been doing?"

Naru asked as she noticed a strange transformation pen in her hands with the  
symbol of Earth on it.

"You were captured by the Wiseman and used as a pawn of evil and then you  
took revenge upon me and I brought you back to normal."

Sarah explained to Naru of what happened.

"What happens to me now?"

Naru asked.

"Naru, you own the power now. I have no idea how they got that transformation  
pen, but the power is yours! Now shout and say, 'Earth Star Power!' You can  
do it!"

Luna instructed.

"Naru, just trust Luna for now! You will have to be briefed on our current  
situation."

Sarah spoke as the other Senshi ran up to Sarah and Naru.

"Transform you two!"

Luna ordered.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Earth Star Power!"

The two girls shouted in unison and they spoke again.

"Make Up!"

They shouted and they transformed.

"I am the pretty guardian in a sailor suit... guardian of nature and grace!  
Sailor Earth and I will punish you for controlling me!"

Sailor Earth spoke.

"I am the pretty guardian in a sailor suit... guardian of love, justice, and  
archery... Neo Sailor Moon... in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

Neo Sailor Moon spoke as she lifted up her Moon bow. Luna and Artemis walked  
up to Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth.

"Luna, we now have six Senshi. Will they be enough to defeat the Wiseman?"

Artemis asked.

"The battle is far from over... however I know they can do it!"

Luna answered Artemis.

In the U.F.O. Rubeus knew he had lost again and he would have to face the  
Wiseman. Then the Wiseman appeared and he looked disappointed in Rubeus.  
However, that is a story for another time.

This Episode was completed on: 10/18/2014

'One Last Final Wish' is based on the 1998 version of 'One Last Final Wish.'  
Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	15. 15 Rubeus Strikes Again!

One Last Final Wish (Remake)

Chapter 15: "Rubeus Strikes Again"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** Rubeus Strikes Again ****

Rubeus had lost again and the Senshi gained a new team member.  
The Wiseman appeared and he didn't look pleased.

"Rubeus, you failed me for the last time! What are you going to  
do?"

The Wiseman asked. Rubeus looked down at the floor and then at  
the Wiseman.

"Master, I haven't thought of another plan yet. I am sure one  
will present itself soon enough."

Rubeus replied. He actually didn't know what to do.

"I have a plan..."

The Wiseman started

"Oh? A new droid?"

Rubeus asked.

"No. You will go and attack Neo Sailor Moon head on! This will  
be your last chance. You must destroy Neo Sailor Moon and the  
Senshi. If you cannot defeat them... you will pay for it when you  
return to this UFO..."

The Wiseman told Rubeus. Rubeus obeyed and left.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! I know you will lose!"

The Wiseman laughed a wicked laugh and he vanished from the UFO.  
Elsewhere, Sarah, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Naru all met at the  
school yard at Juuban Middle School.

"Well Naru... I guess life has gotten more interesting hasn't it?"

Makoto asked.

"Yeah..."

Naru spoke in a soft tone.

"Remember I had became a Senshi a bit after Usagi died."

Sarah told Naru.

"So, are you adjusting to the life of a Senshi?"

Naru asked.

"Well... it's not fun and games..."

Sarah answered Naru. She knew this job was not easy. Later that day,  
an image of Rubeus appeared in the sky to where only Sarah could  
see and hear.

"Neo Sailor Moon... you will meet me at the Tokyo Tower this evening  
at 10 P.M. and come alone!"

Rubeus told Sarah. Rubeus still didn't know that Sarah was Neo Sailor  
Moon. Sarah went to Tokyo Tower and she went to the top.

"Why did you call me here?"

Sarah asked.

"You?! Are you Neo Sailor Moon?"

Rubeus asked.

"Just find out for yourself! Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Sarah replied and she transformed into Neo Sailor Moon.

"Indeed you are Neo Sailor Moon. Prepare for a thrashing! Take this!"

Rubeus yelled as he hurled some energy at Sarah and Neo Sailor Moon jumped in  
a nick of time.

"Oh, you are good! Here, have another blast of my energy!"

Rubeus yelled and hurled a massive amount of energy and Neo Sailor Moon got  
hit and she fell to the floor.

"Oh, you are not as strong as I hoped you would be!"

Rubeus spoke as he gloated that he had hit Neo Sailor Moon good this time.  
Elsewhere at the Hikawa Shrine... Rei had sat in front of the Sacred Fire  
and she got a terrible vision of Sarah and Rubeus fighting and she knew  
that Sarah would be in trouble.

"LUNA, Sarah might be in trouble! We must help her!"

Rei yelled in her communicator. It was a matter of time until they come  
and rescue Sarah.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 10/25/2014

'One Last Final Wish' is based on the 1998 version of 'One Last Final Wish.'  
Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	16. 16 Rubeus Strikes Out!

One Last Final Wish (Remake)

Chapter 16: "Rubeus Strikes Out!"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** Rubeus Strikes Out ****

Rei had stood in front of the Sacred Fire. She had a vision  
of Sarah in trouble and Rei knew that they had to help Sarah out.  
Rei yelled in her communicator and spoke in a loud voice.

"SARAH IS IN TROUBLE! LET US MEET UP AN LOOK FOR HER!"

Rei yelled in her communicator. However, Neo Sailor Moon and  
Rubeus had a standoff. Rubeus looked agitated at the fact that  
Neo Sailor Moon had dodged his attack.

"How dare you dodge my attack!"

Rubeus yelled. Neo Sailor Moon smiled in an evil way.

"And you expected me to be hit by it? We archers are very agile! Try  
this on for size! Moon Bow Blast!"

Neo Sailor Moon yelled and fired her bow and a white beam hit Rubeus  
and he got burned.

"How dare you Neo Sailor Moon!"

Rubeus growled in an angry tone. Elsewhere, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, and  
Jupiter all gathered with Luna and Artemis and they began to locate Sarah.  
Mercury used her mini computer to locate Sarah. After a few minutes, they got  
a signal and they ran towards the Tokyo Tower. At the top of the tower, Neo Sailor  
Moon and Rubeus continued their standoff. Rubeus absolutely hated Sarah because she  
stood for all that was good. Neo Sailor Moon was remember her family and what the Black  
Moon Clan did to her family and Neo Sailor Moon became enraged beyond belief and  
she remembered who ordered the death of her and her family. She clinched her fists and  
she spoke.

"IT WAS YOU THAT DAY WHO ORDERED THE DEATH OF MYSELF AND MY FAMILY! I WILL PERSONALLY  
SLAY YOU WITH MY BOW YOU WRETCHED FIEND!"

Neo Sailor Moon yelled at the top of her lungs with tears in her eyes as she remembered  
the past the Senshi by this time saw the anguish in Sarah's eyes as she remembered the past.  
Rubeus mocked her and spoke.

"Oh, boo hoo! Big deal that you lost your family! We were looking for the one who was Sailor  
Moon and however you too as well as Usagi had the Moon Particles we were commanded to find.  
However, I never thought that you would be the one to take Usagi's place! Usagi had hurt many  
of our forces. Now, you must die for killing our droids!"

Rubeus told her in a cold and harsh tone.

"Burning Mandala!"

Mars yelled as a huge rings of fire hit Rubeus.

" Earth Soil Shower!"

Sailor Earth yelled as she sent a rain of soil upon Rubeus and he was covered in dirt.

"Bubble Spray Freezing!"

Mercury yelled as severe cold hit Rubeus and he was frozen solid.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Jupiter yelled as lightning bolts hit the soil covered Rubeus and sparks flew everywhere.

"Crescent Beam!"

Venus yelled as a beam hit Rubeus. Then Luna yelled at Neo Sailor Moon.

"Now, Neo Sailor Moon... please finish him off!"

Luna yelled.

"Moon Bow... Entrapment!"

Neo Sailor Moon yelled as Rubeus broke free of the soil and he got caught in Neo  
Sailor Moon's force field.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

Neo Sailor Moon used the Cutie Moon Rod and dusted Rubeus and he turned into a red  
gem and it feel to the floor and then it vanished. In the U.F.O., the Wiseman appeared  
and spoke to Esmeraude.

"Esmeraude, you are now in charge! I give you this mission of capturing the Rabbit, the  
Silver Crystal and defeating... oh? what is this... Sarah Tsuki... Neo Sailor Moon!  
No matter... she will soon perish by something from the past!"

The Wiseman told Esmeraude and Esmeraude gave a weird laugh. Meanwhile, at the Tokyo  
Tower... Luna and the others talked to Neo sailor Moon.

"Why didn't you call us?"

Mars asked.

"I was ordered to come alone. I am sorry. However, I will call on you next time."

Neo Sailor Moon spoke as she re-transformed. However, the enemy was planning something  
else.

This Episode was completed on: 11/01/2014

'One Last Final Wish' is based on the 1998 version of 'One Last Final Wish.'  
Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	17. 17 Esmeraude Enters!

One Last Final Wish (Remake)

Chapter 17: "Esmeraude Enters"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** Esmeraude Enters ****

The Senshi met at the Shrine again to figure out the plan  
of the enemy and then stop them dead in their tracks.

"What's our next move?"

Naru asked as she leaned up against the wall.

"I don't know."

Ami replied as she typed into her mini computer. Sarah stood  
near Rei and Makoto. Sarah hadn't spoke at all since the others  
came to her rescue. Luna looked at Sarah and she spoke to her.

"You are so quiet today Sarah... is something bothering you?"

Luna asked.

"Nothing is wrong Luna. I had been thinking about the last few  
battles... first Rubeus abducting Naru and then Rubeus luring  
me away for him to defeat me alone... and he ended up being defeated.  
I have a strange feeling something terrible will happen..."

Sarah replied to Luna and becoming even more quiet than before.  
She had an eerie feeling that something bad would happen, however  
she didn't know what it might be.

Elsewhere, the Wiseman met with Esmeraude and spoke to her.

"Esmeraude, I have a special mission for you. Use this special  
potion and use it to revive the girl who used to be Sailor Moon...  
she will be a zombie for the Black Moon... then the Senshi will not  
be able to defeat her! Ha ha ha ha!"

The Wiseman revealed to her as he handed her a strange black potion  
and Esmeraude smiled.

"Then what do I do after I raise this girl from her grave?"

Esmeraude asked.

"Tell her to destroy those Senshi! With a zombie on our side... she  
can't be defeated!"

The Wiseman revealed.

"I will do as you command sire!"

Esmeraude agreed to the Wiseman's plan.

"Esmeraude, don't fail me like Rubeus did... and if you fail... you  
will surely perish!"

The Wiseman spoke in a strong stern voice and Esmeraude agreed and vanished.  
The next day, Sarah, Naru, Ami, and Makoto was walking towards Usagi's grave  
when on the way, Esmeraude appeared towards the grave. This alerted Naru and she  
reported to the others.

"That is Esmeraude! She works for the Wiseman! I don't know what she is up to  
and if she continues what she is planning... we could have some dire circumstances  
to deal with!"

Naru spoke to the others with great concern.

"What are we waiting for? Let's transform! Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Sarah told the others and she transformed into Neo Sailor Moon.

"Earth Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

The other girls cried.

"Make Up!"

They shouted and they transformed into their proper Senshi forms.

"STOP! Esmeraude! You cannot disturb the dead!"

Sailor Earth pleaded with Esmeraude and Esmeraude laughed.

"Oh, you cannot stop me Sailor Guardians! See this potion here? With it  
I can raise the dead to the point that they will do my bidding!"

Esmeraude answered the Senshi and told them about the bottle that she had  
in her hands. This brought concerns with Sailor Jupiter and she spoke  
and called for her powers to lure the bottle out of Esmeraude's hands.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Jupiter spoke as her electricity flew from her hands and hit Esmeraude's hands  
and the bottle flew out of Esmeraude's hands and the potion hit the ground near  
Usagi's grave... however it raised another corpse instead of Usagi. This made  
Esmeraude very angry.

"DRAT! That is the only one I had. Zombie... destroy those Senshi! Get them!"

Esmeraude ordered. Then Esmeraude teleported away.

"We are in trouble! We got to destroy that Zombie."

Mercury stammered. Their worst troubles lie ahead.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 11/08/2014

'One Last Final Wish' is based on the 1998 version of 'One Last Final Wish.'  
Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	18. 18 Protecting The Fallen Part 1

One Last Final Wish (Remake)

Chapter 18: "Protecting The Fallen. Part 1"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** Protecting The Fallen. Part 1 ****

The Sailor Senshi stood in the graveyard as the zombie  
roared so loudly that it pierced their ears.

"What do we do?"

Mars asked.

"I don't know. Zombies are undead creatures of the night.  
Zombies are weak against fire. Mars, I suggest you try to  
sharpen your fire skills and maybe we can vanquish that Zombie."

Mercury answered.

"I understand."

Mars answered. However, before they could do anything, the zombie  
vanished from their sight.

"DRAT! It got away."

Mars yelled as the zombie vanished out of thin air.

"Everyone, let's regroup and return to the Shrine. There we can  
investigate the enemy and discover what their next move is."

Neo Sailor Moon instructed and they all left the graveyard. At the  
U.F.O. Esmeraude faced the Wiseman again.

"Esmeraude, you failed to resurrect Usagi Tsukino haven't you?"

The Wiseman asked.

"It was Sailor Jupiter that caused me to raise up the wrong person."

Esmeraude explained.

"I see..."

The Wiseman thought to himself.

"Master, isn't there another way to rise Usagi from her grave?"

Esmeraude asked.

"I have to do some research on how to rise her since that was my  
last potion that could have risen her."

The Wiseman explained.

"I see. I will await your orders."

Esmeraude spoke again and awaited the Wiseman to come up with something.  
The Wiseman vanished and Demando and Saphir appeared.

"You are a failure to the Black Moon Esmeraude! You have disgraced the  
Black Moon!"

Demando yelled at her.

"Hmph! I don't want your pity."

Esmeraude yelled back.

"Esmeraude, please listen to the commander of the forces of the Black Moon,  
prince Demando. I want us to succeed... don't you?"

Saphir asked.

"HMPH! MEN!"

Esmeraude yelled back and vanished. At the Hikawa Shrine, the Senshi gathered  
in trying to discover when the Zombie would strike next.

"Zombies usually strike midnight and after and they would go after young girls.  
We need to come up with a plan to corner this zombie and defeat it. In the meantime,  
Mars, it would be good that you practiced your fire power. Only the strongest fire  
will defeat this zombie."

Mercury explained.

"I guess I will have to play the victim..."

Neo Sailor Moon spoke up and volunteered.

"That's crazy Sarah!"

Mars protested.

"Not only that, but also reckless too."

Luna added her thoughts.

"If you guys can't come up with any other way to lure that Zombie, then my  
plan is the best one. Plus, I have some tricks up my sleeve to slow that Zombie  
down and not only that, my power is light based. Zombies are weak against light."

Neo Sailor Moon explained.

"Well, I don't like your plan but I guess we have no choice."

Luna spoke her objections. However, the plan just might work as Sarah had seen  
it in her head. The battle still lay ahead.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 11/15/2014

'One Last Final Wish' is based on the 1998 version of 'One Last Final Wish.'  
Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


	19. 19 Protecting The Fallen, Part 2

One Last Final Wish (Remake)

Chapter 19: "Protecting The Fallen. Part 2"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** Protecting The Fallen. Part 2 ****

Sarah, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Naru met at the  
Hikawa Shrine. They had to stop the latest threat  
against Tokyo and the Senshi. Sarah stood up and had  
an idea.

"I got an idea that will defeat that zombie."

Sarah announced.

"Like what?"

Luna asked.

"It is simple. Zombies are creatures of the dark, right?"

Sarah answered which gave Luna a funny look. Then Sarah spoke  
again.

"With Rei's fire power and my light based power... it should  
be enough to defeat the zombie completely."

Sarah revealed the plan. Luna wasn't sure it would work, but she  
gave Sarah her blessing.

"Very well Sarah... it is worth a shot."

Luna agreed, however people would be hurt if the Zombie wasn't  
defeated. Later in the U.F.O. Esmeraude faced the Wiseman again.

"Esmeraude, you failed to resurrect Tsukino Usagi as a warrior of  
the Black Moon, what are you going to do about it?"

The Wiseman asked.

"Sire, I did raise another deceased human as a Zombie. I am sure  
he will destroy those Senshi."

Esmeraude explained.

"Very Esmeraude. I am taking a risk by trusting you. I hope you  
succeed for your sake. If not... I will end your life!"

The Wiseman warned and Esmeraude vanished to look for the Zombie  
monster that she created. Elsewhere Rei, Naru, and Sarah were walking  
towards the Game Crown Arcade when the Zombie appeared.

"Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Mars Star Power! Make Up!"

"Earth Star Power! Make Up!"

The three girls shouted and they transformed. The Zombie growled  
and started to charge the three Senshi.

"Earth Soil Shower!"

Sailor Earth yelled as she sent a rain of earth and rocks that hit  
the Zombie. The Zombie yelled in pain.

"My turn! Moon Bow Enlightenment!"

Neo Sailor Moon yelled and created a bright light that blinded the Zombie.

"Now Sailor Mars, use your fire power!"

Neo sailor Moon ordered.

"Right! Burning Mandala!"

Sailor Mars yelled as she concentrated on her fire power and made it  
as hot as possible to burn the zombie. Sailor Mars continued to use  
her fire power until the fire turned white. The Zombie burned up to  
nothing and returned to a pile of bones and the bones automatically  
returned to the gave where it was taken from. Sailor Mars then  
collapsed to the ground.

"Mars, are you okay?"

Neo Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, I am fine. Just worn out."

Mars responded. Esmeraude appeared and prepared to attack them, but at  
the last moment, she vanished and returned to the U.F.O. Luna and the  
other Senshi appeared and congratulated them.

"Good job, the zombie is defeated and Usagi may rest in peace without  
disturbance. Many tough battles lie in the future."

Luna told them. Esmeraude now faced the Wiseman for the last time. Her  
end has now come.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This Episode was completed on: 11/19/2014

'One Last Final Wish' is based on the 1998 version of 'One Last Final Wish.'  
Sailor Moon is the property of its owners. This fanfic was created for the  
enjoyment of the fans.


End file.
